Where You Belong
by Salvatore-Black
Summary: They belonged together but their separation was forced.What do you do when you don't remember someone who haunts your dreams and life?How do you get back to where you belong? Warning now: Don't bother leaving hateful reviews or such likes. I will delet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Where You Belong**

Author Note: I know it's short but hey? That's unfortunate. Don't bother reviewing to tell me it's too short because some chapters are short, some are big enough and some are bigger then others. It's the way the cookie crumbles in this case.****

'' Come on,Bella! Say goodbye to Jake - it's time to go home,sweetheart'' mom's voice called as I turned to the little boy who lay next to me on the grass. He was lying with his eyes closed before he pulled me down into his side. He was taller then me slightly but that was really the only difference between us.

**We both had a russet skin tone and while my hair was brown, his was black. He started to stroke my hair before he whispered'' Belsy'' and I replied'' Jwakey'' as he hugged me to his body, burying his face in my hair as Mom called again'' Bella,Jacob. We need to go home,sweet heart.''**

All through my dream, I could hear a steady beeping sound which was driving me insane! Beep... Beep... Beep ... BEEP OFF!

My eyes flew open and I found myself in a white room before I found the source of the beeping ... it was a machine which was hooked up to me for some reason before the door on the other side of the room opened. A man I didn't recognize with a clipboard and lab coat slipped into my room before he said quietly'' Isabella, I'm glad to see you awake.''

Who on earth is Isabella and who on earth is this idiot droning on about me being awake?

He was staring at me again as I looked up before I snarled'' What is your problem? Who the hell is Isabella and what am I doing here? Who the hell are you? Preferably I'd like you to tell me before you kill me from droning on and on'' before he sighed and pulled a pair of glasses out before putting them on.

He was silent, nervously running his hand over his chin repeatedly before he started to explain'' Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. You are 16 years old and in hospital because of the car crash you were involved in.'' I stared at her, my mouth hanging open before I choked out'' I have amnesia? I don't remember anything at all. YOU COULD BE LYING FOR ALL I KNOW!'' and finished screaming before pain shot through my entire body.

He pressed a button on the wall, staring at me in pity before a nurse came in with a needle which was big enough it made me gulp in fear and want to hide. I woke up again at some point to find my room empty which I was glad about because that guy annoyed the hell out of me.

I was more interested through in the dream I had been having. It felt familiar, like one I'd had before but I couldn't recall ever having it while the boy's face was all I saw when I closed my eyes. I wanted to know who he was and why I was having a dream about him but I wasn't sure who to ask. Had I even spoke about dreams, if I was having them?

The boy felt familiar to me like he was someone I had met before but what was he to me? Friend? Cousin? Brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Previous chapter's AN applies through every short chapter including this one!**

Anyone who saw the young beauty lying in her hospital bed, looking fragile could mistake her for being unable to handle any news of any sort at the moment. What they didn't see on the few occasions that she was awake was the scowl which present to show her anger at the 'morons' who have five years olds smarter then them.

The girl in question was eagerly awaiting getting her memory back and seeing her parents again to see if she would know them. Unbeknown to her, she was being watched by an elderly couple who were unsure to go about introducing themselves to their only grand-daughter who didn't know them at all.

Henry Swan was not looking forward to telling his only grandchild that she had lost both her parents who she couldn't even remember while Maria Swan was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact she'd lost her only child and hadn't even made peace with him or his wife.

Maria was half excited to meet her grand-daughter for the first time in 15 years and was selfishly hoping she saw part of her son alive in his daughter, her grandchild who could help keep just a tiny bit of the child she lost here close to her once again.

They were allowed finally to see Bella, warned of her amnesia before they quietly and slowly entered her room. Henry was happy Bella was awake and alert while Maria could have cried after setting her eyes on Bella. Bella was the very image of her dead father apart from her eyes which was a mix of both her parents. Both took a seat, smiling at Bella who was scowling at them before she turned her head to look out the window.

Henry cleared his voice, getting Bella's attention before she snapped'' Who are you?'' and Henry replied'' My name is Henry Swan while this is Maria Swan. Bella, Maria and I are your father's parents.''

Bella was staring at Henry, seeing parts of herself in him and Maria before sighing and accepting that these people were her grandparents. '' Where's mum and dad?'' Bella asked quietly which earned her a pity filled look from Henry before he explained'' Bella, you were in a car crash sweetheart. The only person who survived the crash was you.''

Bella tried to process this information before she choked out'' Mum... Dad... dead?'' and Henry gripped Maria's hand tighter as he explained'' Bella, you were moving away from the Reservation you've been brought up on. Another driver crashed into your parents and ... you and your father were brought here by ambulance. Your mother died on impact, Bella and your father passed away during surgery. I'm sorry.''

Bella couldn't remember her parents but she knew she loved them, she could feel it deep down. Tears started to cascade down Bella's cheeks, her making no effort to wipe them away as Maria cried into Henry's arms. The silence started to gather in the room, the only sounds being the crying from Bella and her grandmother before Bella herself broke the silence.

'' What happens to me now?'' Bella whispered in a broken voice as Maria grasped her grand-daughter's hand before replying'' You come to live with us, Bella. You were born in La Push where we live, it's time for you to come home. It's time for you to be where you belong.'' Maria was feeling overwhelmed by the sadness radiating from the room before she excused herself and ran outside.

Henry smiled sadly at his only grandchild who whispered'' Did I do something?'' as he moved closer to her bed and started to stroke her hair before replying'' It's not you, sweetheart. Your father was our only child much like you were their only child. Your grandmother is finding it difficult to accept your parents are gone but she likes having a part of your father remain through you. You really do look like him,Bella except the eyes darling.''

Bella nodded, happier that she wasn't fully to blame for her grandmother's unhappiness before Henry and herself fell into a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Where You Belong**

Unknown to everyone, there stood a young man watching from the shadows he occupied as Henry Swan made a phone call to his friends back on his reservation, informing them about his grand-daughter's accident and his own son's demise.

The young man felt pure anger at those who dared try to take away Isabella from him, she would belong him and no-one else. He knew why her parents brought her to his reservation, afraid and unsure of what their daughter would have to deal with.

That was a stupid mistake on their part.

He really did grow to like them so when he had to cause the car crash that killed Isabella's parents, it did hurt him but not enough to change his mind or his plans. He would have her as his even through she belonged to another.

He watched silently as the older man hung up and returned to his grand-daughter's room before shutting the door tightly. He watched as her grandmother returned to the room, fresh from crying for the son she ended losing a long time ago.

He quickly realized he was going to have to have some other plan of action when it became apparent Isabella had amnesia and more then likely would be back in La Push before anything could be done. That mutt actually thought they'd let a beauty like Isabella go without a fight.

He dialled a number on his phone and raised it to his ear, turning away from where he'd been stood since Isabella had been admitted. '' Well?'' a raspy voice asked as he replied'' She has amnesia, Alpha. She's been informed about her parents but she's no idea about anything. Her grandfather is taking her back to La Push tomorrow, everything has already been moved to their house on the reservation.''

'' Is her grandfather aware of your presence?'' the voice enquired as he smirked and replied'' He's tense, he can sense something is up but he isn't sure what. I'm pretty sure Alpha that he's never dealt with a Shadow Walker.'' He wasn't so sure sadly about Isabella's grandmother, he knew for a fact she would be able to sense him if she tried to get past her grief.

'' Can her grandmother sense you? She's a threat just like her son was. You know we were lucky Charles never felt your presence at all'' he commented before I replied'' Isabella's grandmother is shut off from her power, she's so overcome with grief that her senses are deactivated meaning I currently have no threat from her knowing.''

He hung up, signaling that I was to return to my post which I did just as Henry and Maria walked out of Isabella's room with Isabella herself. She was clinging to her grandfather's side following her grandmother along the ward before leaving through the doors at the end of the corridor.

He was mystified by this turn of events, Isabella was suppose to be discharged tomorrow at 12. Her grandfather must have done something if she was being discharged early.

Isabella's leaving with her grandparents earlier. Beta

I sent the text, letting my Alpha know what was happening before following after them. My phone vibrated as I caught up with them before Isabella's grandmother sent on her husband and grand-daughter ahead of her. She spun round and stared in my direction before she spat'' Isabella is Jacob's. If you know what's good for you, warn your Alpha that I am very aware of your presence.''

She walked off, catching up with Henry and Isabella before I looked down at the text on my phone.

Hang back, let them leave. Let them think we're letting them go. Alpha

I watched as Isabella was driven away from the hospital grounds before slowly walking to the bushes where another of the pack was waiting to accompany me home. My job was done, it was time for Alpha to bring them in now.

Author Note: This took around 132 hours, roughly 5 days and 12 hours for me to get this much done. Hope you like it. :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. My laptop kept restarting so I'd lose anything I write because it wouldn't give me a chance to save anything or the web page would die before I could post a chapter. Then add on, being asked to add 46 different stories from one site to another on a friends behalf with all chapters as well - I'm going up the wall trying to get everything done. I've managed currently 11 stories but I want to post an update of my own.**

**It might be hurried but it's something,right? I have some betaing I need to finish and I'm sorry if the chapter doesn't make any sense or has mistakes. I'm kinda doing this off my memory since I have nothing to go off.**

Bella stared up at the ceiling from the bed she lay on. Her grandparents had hoped being in La Push, in the very house where she was born might bring back something but there was nothing. No hint of memories and she wanted to be able to recognise the people around her because she felt like such a stranger in her own life.

She wanted to be able to remember her parents, she wanted to remember the life she'd led before the accident that destroyed everything she knew. She wanted to know if she acted normally like she did before the accident. She'd love to be able to look in the mirror and say she was Bella Swan without their being an doubt in her mind.

Her grandmother, Maria had put pictures around the room of Bella as a child, hoping they might trigger something but there was nothing. She knew when she looked at the pictures that the people were familiar to her, she could feel that she knew them but it was the memories - it was like something was holding her back from remembering.

If I didn't know better, I'd say I was insane personally

Grandad had suggested the possibility that I was the one causing the amnesia. When I told him how I was feeling, he said it sounded like my brain was protecting itself from harm by repressing the memories of the life I'd known. Could that be it? Why would my brain be repressing itself through? What would I unconsciously need to protect myself from?

My grandmother had been talking on and on about me having a gift and being special. What would be so bad that I would need to protect myself by locking away my memories? How am I able to do this? I need answers and I just get more questions. My grandparents told me I'd find out when I needed to know and it was frustrating as hell!

I don't think I'd considered myself a violent person but seriously if I hear, you'll find out when the time is right ever again then I am going to shove it down someone's god-damn throat! They may be able to accept that crap but no god damn way! Seriously, I have no idea what is up with me at the moment. My grandparents have just left me to my own devices since that's easier then talking to me.

I'm so confused with everything. I feel so angry all the time and I just want to lash out, I want to hurt someone or anything. The toaster was taking forever the other day so I ended up breaking it. How you ask? I smashed a cup into it. Why? I don't know, I just got frustrated and I think personally what I did was the better option. I was thinking of throwing the toaster but settled to smash something.

I ripped my top the other day because I got my hair stuck in it, I got frustrated [again. what a surprise,right?] and next thing I know, I threw it off and at the wall. Now it has a nice big rip in the front where I pulled it off me. Grandad's been leaving me alone under the pretense of letting me get settled but I saw straight through his excuses.

They don't know how to deal with my 'tantrums' and hey, neither do I but you know what? Sure the easier thing is to leave me alone but wouldn't it be more beneficial or some crap like that for them to talk and deal with me? Currently I was slobbing in grey trackies and a tanktop - I have no friends here and I don't start at school yet so why do I want to make an effort?

Grandad's friends were coming today and I was suppose to be dressed - I am technically dressed even if according to Grandma, I look like a hobo. I honestly don't think I look that bad but Grandma says if I got any worse, I could pass for a homeless person. Their friend, Bob or something is coming with his kid since I use to know his kid or some crap like that?

They tell me this stuff and I'm like' hello! I don't god-damn remember!' - I don't see the point in them telling me we were best friends or some crap like that. Even if I get my memories back, I apparently haven't seen these people since I was two, TWO people! It's been 15 years, do you seriously think I'd remember?

I mean, of course I'll remember. Obviously the two year old version of myself had a good memory if they can remember from 15 years ago! NOT! I'm pretty sure, no offence, if my grandparents had what appeared to be an ounce of common sense when it came to dealing with me , that they'd be dangerous! I'll humour them but I don't want to meet Bob.

'' Bella, sweetheart. Billy and Jacob are here to meet you. Are you coming down?'' Grandad shouted up as Grandma added on'' You better not be dressed like a homeless person Bella. I'm sure you have some fashion sense, sweetheart.'' I threw on some jeans before walking downstairs into the living room before I asked'' Do I look like a hobo, Grandma?'' and everyone laughed as Grandma replied'' No,dear. You actually look like a human being,sweetie.''

I rolled my eyes before taking a seat next to Grandad. '' Bella, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. Billy was a friend of your parents when they lived here'' Grandpa introduced as I nodded and shook Billy's hand. Damn and to think, I've been calling the guy Bob this entire time! Why can't his name be Bob? Now I have to learn his actual name and act like I give a damn.

'' It's nice to see you,Bella. You've sure as hell grown up'' Billy commented as I sarcastically replied'' It has been 15 years, it's a wonder to see what growing up does for you.'' I clamped a hand over my mouth as I stared in horror at Billy who laughed before he replied'' Can sure as hell see who your parents were,Bella. You look just like your dad except the eyes - you got a mix of your parents there. Your personality is like both of your parents, sweetheart through. You got your mom's temper for sure.''

Billy's son smiled at me before my eyes finally locked with his. Before I'd looked into his eyes, all that had mattered to me was getting back my memories but it was like they weren't the most important thing in my life anymore. I felt like it was the least of my concerns and if it made any sense, I felt like I'd found home, like I'd finally gotten to my destination after a long absence. Jacob, I think that's his name was silent before he grasped my hand with his large one and shook my hand.

I felt like I was in a daze which is why it surprised me when I felt a jolt and realized Jacob had shook my hand. What surprised me more was the memories which played before my eyes.

''Mommy! I play with Jwakey'' a two year old version of myself cried as a similar voice cried in the background'' Mommy, Bellwy No go home. My Bellwy, mine!'' I turned around and the little boy from my dreams was in the arms of a beautiful woman as he cried about me, I think?

A woman who was also very beautiful picked me up and I assumed this was my mom since I was crying to her before a male voice boomed out from the direction of a red house'' Let the kids play some more, Renee and Sarah. Bella can stay here tonight and we'll figure out what to do in the morning once Sue has the kids.''

The woman I assume were Sarah and Renee put down both me and Jakey, is his name?, before stepping into the house. Both looked back at us but at that point, younger me was sat down playing with a rock while Jakey sat beside me and stroked my hair.

I let go of Jacob's hand and stumbled back as Grandad asked'' Bella, what's the matter?'' and I choked out'' Who's Sarah and Renee?'' as Billy exchanged a look with my grandparents that I wasn't suppose to see. Everyone was silent before Billy explained'' Sarah is my wife, Bella. Your godmother while Renee was your mother's name. What did you see from the flashback?'' and I took several calming breaths before replying.

'' Jacob and Me were crying about separated from one another. A male voice interrupted us crying from a red house nearby, he told Sarah and Renee to let us play some more and that I could stay there that night so they could figure out what to do in the morning. Who's Sue? Figure what out?'' I said before Jacob replied'' Sue Clearwater, I think you're asking about Bella. She looked after me and you a lot when we were younger. Her daughter,Leah is around our age while her son Seth is a year younger then us.''

I nodded, taking in all this new information before Grandma suggested Jacob take me on a tour of La Push. They practically threw me out the door before Jacob took my hand and dragged me all over La Push. I didn't mind him being with me because to be honest, he actually said nothing to me so I assume he had nothing to say to me. It was one of them comfortable silences.

I was curious as to why loads of girls were glaring at me whenever they saw I was with Jacob. '' Hey,Jacob. How come everyone's glaring at me?'' I asked as he came to halt suddenly before he turned and glared at some girls who walked away. '' First,Bells call me Jake. Second, I don't give a damn care in the world why the other girls are glaring. Probably because I'm with you here. I'm known to be off limits to every girl here but one special girl.''

I nodded, trying to keep up with the pace he set as he continued to walk before I asked'' Isn't your girl gonna get mad if she finds out you've spent the

afternoon with me?'' and he laughed before he replied'' My girl doesn't even know the extent of my feelings for her. But she will very soon. I'd do anything

to ensure she's safe and mine. You'll see Bella, you see.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: If there is spelling mistakes or missing words then I will correct them.**

As soon as Bella and Jacob were out the house, Billy burst out laughing as he chuckled'' I see what you've had to deal with. Quite the little spitfire, isn't she?'' while Maria replied'' That's nothing. She's so easily frustrated and angered at the moment. Inanimate objects even make her angry.''

Billy found this hard to believe until Henry explained'' She broke the toaster the other day. Her reasoning for it? It was taking too long and she was going to throw it until she smashed a cup into it. I just hope Jake can deal with her.'' All three were silent until Billy remarked'' Bella's not going to know what's hit her with Jake. He's not going to let her have tantrums or always get her own way.''

Henry nodded before he asked'' How's Sarah, Billy? I thought she might be coming with you'' while Billy replied'' Becca asked Sarah to go shopping with her a couple of weeks ago since Jake refused to ever again. Can't blame the boy, he has some common sense when it comes to avoiding shopping with his sisters. Sarah's over the moon that Bella's back now.''

The two men continued to talk about everything and anything while Maria remained excluded from their conversation. She was busy thinking about her days when she was Bella's age which was when she met Henry. Back then Maria was trying to deal with everything life was throwing at her, including the tribe she left to be with Henry. The tribe that her family had been chiefs of for thousands of years yet she was considered a disappointment for running away from family traditions.

They didn't understand that her true home was La Push and that her place was besides Henry as members of the High Council. She was worried and shocked therefore when Charlie and Renee moved themselves and Isabella back onto the land of her old tribe. Isabella looked a lot like she had when she was younger so she expressed her concerns to the Council about the tribe's intentions if they found out about the family connection.

It seemed the tribe wasn't interested in Bella but Maria knew better, she could feel it in her bones. They were up to something and whatever it was spelt trouble for everyone involved. _I just hope I'm strong enough to protect Bella and Henry from the tribe even through I need to let Bella find her own path in what lies ahead of us all_

What worried her the most was what the tribe would do to ensure Bella would be one of theirs. She knew that if they wanted something enough, they'd do something which would go against rules of nature just to get it and she knew deep down that they wanted Bella bad enough to do something like that. She wasn't worried about the pack being outnumbered by their pack since the La Push pack was made up of 16 wolves.

She was worried that their numbers would be enough for the tribe but not for whatever the tribe would bring to ensure their victory over La Push. The only non-shapeshifters in any sort of capacity to help the wolves were herself, Sarah and Bella. She just hoped they had some time on their hands before needing to take any action. Bella wouldn't be able to help at the moment since none of her gifts which would help her be Alpha Female were activated. Why would they be? There was no need before hand for them to be.

Sarah was the only one strong enough to withstand since Maria herself needed training - her gifts were dormant since she felt no need to protect one of her own. The responsibility of helping Bella embrace the role of Alpha Female in the future would also come down to Sarah since she was the previous Alpha Female and if anyone could help then it would be Sarah with help from Jacob.

Jacob himself was the strongest of the pack, unmatched in strength or speed since he embraced his position as Alpha earlier this year. The pack was strong but the missing piece of the puzzle was Bella. Without her, all would fail because Sarah herself had visions of Bella. The Council had said Sarah was right about Bella - that all was lost if Bella was lost. The darkness would fall if Bella embraced her gifts and it would fall if Bella died but the difference was that if Bella died then darkness wouldn't be the only thing which fell.

Jacob would fall with Bella and if Jacob falls so does the pack.

I don't want to rush them into anything, I'm all for taking things naturally but seriously, we actually have a time limit. Bella could fall in many ways if unprepared - if she was changed into a vampire then her change would destroy those that seek to destroy the light as well as the light itself. If she sacrificed herself, rumors have it that she would be brought back to life because her soul is pure. Personally I'm not really feeling these rumors so let's just say that's not even an option.

I personally feel sorry for Jake - if you've met Bella then you'll understand. She's stubborn, smart, beautiful and determined. Bella isn't like the other imprints, they bow under their wolves because they fear the very wolf inside their man. Bella will not bow, that I am sure of, she'll be Jacob's equal because I have a good feeling my granddaughter is good with the supernatural.

**Author Note: So what do you think about that then? More answers and more questions. Just what are they going to do now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Here's Sarah... Things are about to get interesting now since Sarah's on the case or should I say about to go on the warpath?**

There had to be something in these old books. How am I suppose to help someone without any clue? I have some idea how to help an Alpha Female but Bella is this... I suppose I can say chosen one,right? She's gonna have this mad stuff to deal with that I can't help her to cope with and that thought kills me.

I want to help as much as I can but I think after checking every other book in the archives that I need to admit I'm no help at the moment. There was one more book that I could look in and if this was the book to give me some answers then I am going to scream or something.

Do you have any idea just how many books they keep in the archives? Let me tell you since you'd probably assume a small number. The building is a two storey building but there are books even in the basement. Quil has averaged that there are around 400 books and the last two weeks of my life has been spent reading every book in the damn archives.

I pulled the final book from the shelves before sitting down at the tables and opening it to the contents table. This was the book I needed! It mentioned about a skill someone of great power can only unlock but it was pretty clear someone else had moved this book - it should have been down in the basement and one of the first books I found.

All I can think now is that someone may have moved it thinking someone wouldn't bother reading every book in here to find it in the wrong place. Someone who would know about the supernatural wouldn't want me or someone else on the High Council to get their hands on this because this has some of the answers I needed regarding a way for Bella to protect herself.

I opened up to the chapter mentioned and started to read - the grin across my face slowing getting bigger as I read more.

**Arma Vampiro [Weapon]**

_An relatively unknown but powerful form of protecting against vampires. Often mistaken to be a powerful weapon, it is in fact the instructions for enabling a weapon to protect against the undead. If the ritual is performed correctly on the chosen weapon by one strong enough to do this then the weapon takes on different properties._

_The newly improved weapon when completed will serve to protect its creators. The weapon when used in battle shares powers with its owner, it takes what it needs from the owner to ensure it can do the upmost damage to enemies but without making the owner weaker._

_Enemies of the maker beware - attempting to control this weapon when you are not the owner or ally of the maker will result in the weapon sucking all power from you and imbedding it into itself to ensure it stays as strong as it needs to be. There has only ever been one proven weapon created by this ritual but the weapon is stronger and of more use the more power put into it - it was believed finding two people who share similar and powerful magic would ensure more success with the weapon. Any weapons created by this spell are powerful for as long as the maker lives, should the maker die in battle then the loss of the magic will return it to the state it was before the ritual._

I was over the moon with what I'd found out but what also worried me was the possibility of having a traitor amongst ourselves. This book would be staying under lock and key in my house and the only people that would know about me having it would be Quil and myself.

We needed to make this weapon because we couldn't expect the pack to keep us safe because I assure you - if this threat knows knowledge of us then they will look for the ones who seek revenge on us. It was known before the last coven of vampires left the area that they promised revenge on us because the protectors fulfilled their roles and protected the human race. Although the High Council say they are no threat since we haven't heard from them in years, I know that they are wrong. The Cullen clan will raise again from the ashes we left of them to destroy us with any means how.

One sure fire way of doing that is to help other enemies of ours. After all, they'd have a common enemy and a common goal. We need to know more before we can act but how can Maria and myself protect Bella until we now longer need to if we are unsure of a timeline or deadline to ensure she can protect herself?

I closed the book before standing up and thinking of ways I could quietly get it out of the archives without anyone who was watching knowing. I guess I'd have to do it with one of my gifts since urgent times call for these things. I heard movement from the front door and I quickly made the book take on the appearance of a necklace before I put it on. I nodded at the woman who worked at the archives before quickly leaving.

When I got home, I quickly secured the book which was still in a necklace form in my vault which was hidden behind wallpaper. It was easy to gain access if you knew how to move certain parts of the wallpaper but you had to be move my chest of drawers before you could do gain access but even then, you had to work out what area to move. I got up quickly before going to check the one which was in my 'office'. I had a bad feeling as I touched the door knob of my office to open it but I opened it anyways and found total chaos. Someone had been through my things in the office and everything was thrown about - it seemed they were looking for something they didn't find, thank goodness. I touched the desk and I could feel the emotions coming from it.

That was a gift of mine. I could feel a piece of furniture or something which someone has touched and I will be able to feel the emotions they were channelling at the time they were touching it. The emotions I was getting were hate, want and fury. They were clearly after something which they had assumed I would have in the office. I cleaned up the mess before noticing a piece of paper for which I had wrote a book number down relating to the archives was gone. It was a book about the history of our tribe's shapeshifters which Henry happened to have in his vault.

Maria had requested it be taken out the archives and Billy had approve for them to do it. We needed to know what we were up against and we needed to ensure nobody would be able to force their way into any of our vaults hidden in our homes to retrieve things we'd rather keep secret. Unknown by anyone other then the wolves and Council, no important documents were left in the Town Hall since Billy insisted certain members keep them hidden in their homes.

Only Billy and myself knew who had vaults but we didn't know how to access them. I had no idea how to access Sue or Harry's vault,Henry or Maria's vault ,Quil's vault or Michael Meraz's vault. Each vault held something we couldn't afford to lose and I was worried now about just how far someone would go to get to what they want. Michael had Paul and himself to worry about even if Paul was a wolf while Quil had his grandson and himself to worry about. I think what filled me with the most worry was the fact the book this person seems to want is in Henry's possession and in the same house as Bella is.

I needed to alert the High Council because there is no way they can deny it - we are going to be in a fight for our lives whether or not we like it. I just hope that we all survive the whole lot of ugly that going to come our way. If this person knew where my vault was then it was a sure thing to assume they would be watching us all and that more then likely would include my daughters. Becca had moved recently gotten married and she was moving to Hawaii so I don't think they'd target her. Why would they? She'd be abroad.

It was Rachel I was worried about. She had been to college and come back. I knew deep down that I was going to lose another child to the supernatural world even if I was part of it. They didn't deserve to have such a hard life and I would be going my damnest to ensure they would have some form of a normal life in the next couple of months at least.

I finished cleaning up the mess before locking up and driving to the Town Hall since I didn't feel safe enough to walk. If they would invade my home, my sanctuary then I was not going to take any risks when it came to my safety. They obviously knew I was important since I was the first one whose home was searched for information. We were all in risk and we'd need to be more careful because Bella's return had simply put into place the events that were going to happen anyway.

It was just my luck that the High Council meeting had just finished as I walked in and sat down. Quil sat back down, followed by the others and my husband before Billy asked'' Sarah, what's wrong? I can feel something is up with you.'' I was silent before I explained'' I found the book I needed in the archives. It had been moved to somewhere if I hadn't been so determined I would have overlooked. It should have been one of the first books I found in the basement but it was hidden on the second floor - not even placed on the shelves. I made the book take on the appearance of a necklace before securing it in my vault. I went to the office and that's where I found we have a problem.''

Everyone was silent before Sue asked'' What's the problem?'' as I replied'' I had in my office the number of the book Henry has possession of. Someone trashed my office looking for something and that is the only thing missing after I checked. I also got some emotions from the desk of hate, want and fury after getting a bad feeling before opening my office door. I don't feel safe and it is time for us to acknowledge that we are going to go to war with this other tribe and that they are going to bring our worst enemies into it. I know my gut feeling and I trust myself in my judgements of the matter.''

Quil was the only person making eye contact with me as he added on'' I agree with Sarah. I trust my gut which has never proven me wrong in almost 600 years from the time I first phrased. I have never felt like I have recently - there is going to be a fight and we had better be prepared because if Isabella and Jacob fall then so does this tribe. I feel it in the wind, my friends - I've outlived a lot of my friends,gentlemen and I have developed a knowledge of nature - things are changing for us and we will fail in our efforts if we do not do something. I can assure you of that fact.'' I nodded at Quil, glad I had his backing since he would the only one other then me who would know from their gut feeling.

Henry was silent before he asked'' What do we do? Isabella has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything other then the flashback she had'' and Michael piped up'' There are rumours of a tale that tells of a magic capable of removing the effects of a gift. Isabella is protecting herself with her shield, we all sense that but we need to let her find her memories sooner rather then later.'' Maria was silent before she argued'' There are consequences that come with messing with gifts. If this tale is true then what if we do it? People talk of stories where gifts have been lost. Bella will find her way back to Jacob when the time is right for her shield to lower itself. You cannot rush Bella, that is how people lose by rushing into things and not having patience or time.''

Maria glared at Michael who was silent before Harry added on'' I agree with Maria but I think we give Bella time while we need to start thinking. Sarah and Quil are right, something is coming and it's not going to be good.'' All finally agreed before Sue suggested'' We each find out what we can about a certain thing and met again to discuss anything we found. I do suggest though that we check our vaults and chang the protection on each.'' Everyone nodded in agreement before leaving.

Author Note: Whatcha think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: This chapter does have a side story that is totally Paul's but I hope you like it :)**

_Jacob's POV_

'' I heard that it's all arranged between the two of them. Something about the bloodlines or something'' one girl stated, sneaking what she thought was indiscreet looks of lust at me but which weren't missed by me as I shuddered. Her friend was silent before she replied'' I heard that she's shared by his gang which is sick. It's bad enough that they are all on drugs, you'd think they wouldn't sink so low.''

I ignored the obvious staring at me as I continued down to first period English before meeting up with Paul who had this class with me even through he was a year older then me. Paul's parents moved down to another reservation leaving him with his grandfather here so when he heard his dad was sick, he took off down to see them.

He only arrived back here at the end of what should have been his last school year but he'd had to take a leave of absence meaning he'd have to do his last year now. His dad, it had turned out was seriously ill due to his years of drinking when Paul was younger and in the end, he died after Paul had been there for 3 weeks. Paul had been due to come back a couple of months later but his mom took his dad's death really badly.

Paul left La Push last year with two parents, albeit parents who lived on a different reservation but still and he returned here an orphan in his grandfather's care. Paul had left his mom in the house about 8 months after his dad's death for about 2 hours to go shopping since there was no food in the house and when he arrived back, she'd committed suicide.

Paul had thought she'd be fine on her own for a while since he needed to shop but his mother had apparently planned to die anyway whether or not Paul was there. She left him a note, telling him she was sorry about what she was going to do but that she couldn't live in a world with James, Paul's dad. Michael, Paul's grandfather held their funerals here in La Push where the entire tribe came to pay their respects.

Paul didn't speak about it to any of us because we could say we understood until we were blue in the face but at the end of the day, we all had at least one parent whereas Paul didn't. That was why the other day when I was grumbling about Bella being easily frustrated that Paul came to her defense even through she's my imprint. He did basically tell me off by reminding me not only did she lose her parents but also every memory she's ever had of them.

If I admit it, Paul basically chewed me up and spat me out over my complaining. Although I wish Bella could go to me if she ever needs someone to understand her loss I recognize that she probably never will since I can't sympathize. Although her and Paul lost their parents in different ways, they still have that one thing which they share in common. Both will have to adapt to no parents or in Paul's case, still adapt.

We finally got into class when the teacher showed up. She's one of them teachers who sometimes just doesn't show up and yet somehow I am still passing her classes with a B. In this class, you pretty much learn more at home then in lesson. She quickly passed out quizzes for us to complete about a range of topics before letting us move wherever we want. I noticed a couple of girls eyeing the empty seat next to me and getting ready to pounce until Paul slide into the seat beside me and flashed a smirk in their direction.

At times, I could seriously love Paul. He annoys the girls like mad when he takes the empty seat beside me in this class and then smirks at them, knowing they want to be in his seat. These girls seem to find it some kind of competition to see who can sink their claws into Jacob Black. Doesn't help parents are always encouraging their daughters to come and talk to me when all I want is to be left alone. They are all like vultures fighting over a piece of meat - me being the piece of meat in this example of their behavior.

I belong to Bella so if I need to, I will tattoo that on my body and make sure they know that I don't want them because honestly? With a few of these girls, you need to worry where they've been. I don't mean any disrespect to the female population, I respect the female population except for the girls that throw it around and try to sleep with guys who have girlfriends. I can respect a woman who respects herself but at the end of the day, why should I respect someone who has no respect for themselves or their bodies? They should have some dignity but many don't and that annoys me more then anything.

English was finally over and as soon as the bell went, Paul and I were out of there. I had to listen during that lesson while one of the biggest pains in the backside who can't get the picture that I don't want her was hoping to speak to me after class. Her name was Lily but to the pack, we called her PIB which is Pain In Backside which she is. There's playing hard to get and then there's trying to let someone know you just aren't interested and never will be.

The day dragged until it was my favourite part of the day - DINNERTIME! At the thought of food, everything but the need for food left my mind as I rushed to get some dinner. I think today was a record for me, I got several suggestive comments from girls who seriously look like they have something in their eye when they blink their eyes like mad - is it suppose to be sexy that kind of thing? Most of the girls were accepting defeat and accepting I was never going to look in their direction, no matter how good looking they are.

Lily was sat staring at me as Quil joked'' I see PIB is Jacob staring again like she does every day. That girl just doesn't get it, she's delusional when it comes to you.'' I shrugged before biting into my burger which Kim had picked up for me, saving me from being ambushed while I was alone. I put my rubbish in the bin nearest to the table before kinda losing my focus and then finding my stalker right in front of me. She smiled a wide smile at me, I think it was suppose to be reassuring but it just made her look crazier then she usually is.

'' Hey, Jacob. I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometimes since you're finally starting to date. I could pick up you from your house and we could go to Port Angeles to see this new fighting movie I'd like to see and which I'm sure you'd like. Or if you want me to, I could do us a picnic and we could visit some of your favourite places in La Push. I'm more then sure that I know all your favourite foods and it's really no problem. I'll have you back before your curfew of 11 so your dad doesn't have to worry.'' The entire time PIB was talking, I was staring horrified at her. All I could think was' she's a god-damn stalker who clearly has been finding out things about me without my knowledge. Some guys might like this kind of crazy crap but she's actually scaring the hell out of me.

'' I interrupted her mid-flow before I started'' That's nice and everything but P- I mean Lily-'' as she squealed and clapped her hands together as she replied'' I'll pick you up at 4pm since I know you don't get up until 12ish at the weekends.'' She went to walk off before I kinda lost it - I was trying to be nice but she knows my sleeping patterns - I feel violated in my own home!

'' LILY STOP IT!'' I shouted, getting her attention and everyone's else's while I was at it. She was staring at me with a smile on her face as I started'' I am not interested in dating you,Lily. I never was and I never will be. That goes for every other girl here. For god's sake, stop trying to sink your claws into me like I'm some prize you need to win. Even if I didn't have someone I was interested in, I would NEVER date any of you. Not the girls who openly throw themselves at me, not the girls who try to flirt discreetly at me and sure as hell not you,Lily.''

Everyone was silent before Lily started to say'' Jacob, you're being un-'' and I interrupted, raising my voice louder as I snapped'' I'm being unreasonable? You're one to talk, bunny boiler. It's scary as hell that you are practically stalking me. That entire time you were talking about going out on a date, it is weird and scary that you know things about me that you shouldn't know unless you were stalking me. So I'll ask you and you better give me the truth. How the hell do you know those things about me? Does your brain not recognize that I am not playing hard to get but that I actually am not interested in dating you or any other girl in this canteen? If I do date, it sure as hell won't be any of you lot.''

I stormed off towards Biology which was due to start in 5 minutes as Paul stated to the stunned canteen'' PIB, find a new stalking victim. Jake's not going to be it anymore'' and I heard footsteps as I turned around. Lily had run off down the corridor and I could hear her crying but I honestly was beyond caring. I tried to be nice and I had to resort to doing this. I might have been a little harsh but at least I wouldn't have to watch my back as bad. The girl's been after me since forever and I'm fed up of her.

The rest of the day passed in a complete blur before I drove to Henry and Maria's to see Bella. I'd told her I'd be dropping by and she seemed okay with that. No doubt she'd hear about my total meltdown today from someone else so I might as well tell herself. I let myself in before walking into the living room where Bella was sat. I sat beside her as she asked'' That bad in school?'' and I laughed as I replied'' You'll no doubt hear in a few days about my total meltdown so I figured I'd tell you first.'' Bella smiled at me, waiting before I explained everything.

Bella was silent at the end of it before she burst out laughing and replied'' I feel so sorry for you. It must be so hard having to tell hundreds of girls that you will never date them. They seriously throw themselves at you?'' I nodded before standing up to be in front of her. I did an impression of girl trying to flirt before doing a stupid voice'' Oh Jacob. You know if you ever want to have any fun with anyone other then your gang then I'm ready and willing. I'm here as a friend to you.'' Bella burst out laughing before chuckling'' You'd make a bad girl and secondly, wow. They really are desperate for you. Most guys would be over the moon having girls want him.''

I stared at her, her gaze locked onto mine as I shrugged and responded'' There's only one girl I want who I want to want me.'' Bella's breath caught, a gasp falling from her lips as the tension built. To get things to how they were before I joked'' That just didn't make sense,did it? I need to work on what I say before I say it.'' Bella looked away before she replied'' That's impossible to do. You just say things really bad unfortunately.'' Bella turned back to the TV before she leant forward towards the book I was holding.

Before I could even register it, Bella had pulled my book from my hands and was flicking through it. She stopped at my pop quiz before she pointed out'' You got at least 4 questions wrong on this. That answer isn't that, it's Georgia while that one is Shakespeare. Haven't they taught you this?'' and I replied'' Nope, I learn everything from reading when at home. I'm not doing so bad, I'm passing with a B in English.'' The time flew with Bella like it had done the first time I met her. She had that effect on me , I just got some caught up with her that I'd end up wanting time to go slower. It would so good to have her at school with me, it was horrid not having her there with me even through we haven't mated or anything.

Our imprint feels stronger then Leah and Sam's, Kim and Jared's or Quil and Claire's do for some reason. I can't help but feel for some reason like someone is going to try and take my mate away from me at some point in the future. Insane,right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: I've had reviews before about Paul's part in this story. One word to describe his part in the story regarding Bella. FRIENDSHIP. That is all.**

**Bella's POV**

I know it's rude to stare and everything but I've never seen someone eat quite so much food without even attempting to chew before swallowing. Paul probably thinks I'm incredibly weird for sitting here with my mouth wide open. I can't really help it - I made him a mountain of food and there is almost nothing left. It's been exactly 4 minutes since I gave him the plate and he started to practically inhale the food.

He finally finished slaughtering his food since there was nothing left before he chuckled and said'' You've clearly never seen someone eat so much food before then.'' I continued to stare, I was gobsmacked still by what he'd eaten without being sick before I replied without thinking'' Doesn't it hurt?''

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow before he replied'' Eating like that? Nah, your sole purpose is just to get the food in your body. You don't really register anything but the need to devour everything you're given.'' I nodded, still freaked out that it was possible for someone to eat that much food without being sick before he asked'' You gonna finish your food? It's gonna be a waste otherwise.'' I shook my head, slowly passing him the bowl before he grabbed it and started to eat my cereal.

He finished eating, picking up the dishes and taking them to the sink to wash them while I continued to stare at where he'd been sat. He sat back down before he remarked'' No human would usually eat that much or be able to'' which was confusing as hell. Unless he was an alien or something, I'm pretty sure he's human so why does it sound like he's talking about humans but not including himself in the overall majority?

I've found in the last few days, it's easier to ignore the weird remarks that people always make around me. It's like they're trying to hint at something and they want me to be curious about what they hint so I'd ask. Curiosity killed the cat so I'm just fine not even thinking about any of it. See the excellence in my thinking? I don't get pulled into anything which could make my life any worse then it is.

''Hey, Bella. Can you pass me the magazine next to you?'' Paul asked as I nodded and picked up the magazine which was a gardening magazine before Paul explained'' Grandpa wants me to do some gardening for him, The gardens kind of over-run and he likes how your grandparents have theirs.'' I nodded, silently before offering'' Do you want me to help? I helped Grandad in the garden when we did the garden.'' He nodded, putting the magazine down before he grinned at me.

'' How are you really?'' he asked with a look that made it feel like he was looking into my very soul, a lot like Jacob does with me. It's un-nerving to know they see through the mask I hide behind a lot of the time - I don't want to talk about my feelings or be continually asked if I am alright. They were the only ones I couldn't deceive when I pretended I was fine.

'' I'm... getting there,Paul with being alright. Is it weird that I only remember things when Jacob touches me in some way? I feel like I know him better then I do but I don't understand why. I want to remember my parents, I can't grieve without knowing anything'' I whispered, feeling the tears stinging my eyes as I tried not to cry. Paul was silent before he moved to sit on the chair beside me and engulfed me in a hug as he replied'' You'll remember soon, I promise Bella. You and Jacob knew each other when you were children it's not that weird that he's the only one who's helped you remember anything.''

I nodded, letting the tears fall before Paul whispered'' It's alright, Bella to cry for everything you lost. You're only human, being able to cry means you feel. It'll help letting it all out.'' It was several minutes before I pulled myself together and as I shifted, Paul fell off his chair with a thud which earned a laugh from me as he grumbled and cursed the floor. He sat back down and continued to glare at the floor until my laughing got louder.

I wasn't expecting him to do anything so when he attacked my sides and began tickling me, I fell backwards which meant I took myself and the chair down as he started chuckling at my face which was glaring at him. He helped me up before going to the sink and flicking me with water. That was how my grandparents found me and Paul 30 minutes later - soaking wet with water all over the kitchen and table, laughing our heads off.

My grandpa was going a rather dark shade of red at the mess before he suddenly burst out laughing and pushed us both out the backdoor. We were stood staring at each other, waiting for him to do something or lock us out but he didn't. I could see my grandmother was sat at the table, smiling at us but grandpa wasn't in sight.

We waited...

And we waited...

And we waited...

Out of nowhere Paul was hit with a jet of water before Grandpa appeared with a hose. The sneaky man! I managed to hide behind Paul until he decided to give me a hug and leave me wide open to be hit. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and as grandpa spun around, he hit Jacob and his mother, Sarah with the hose leaving me and Paul open-mouthed.

We were just staring in horror before Sarah started to laugh and before long, we were all laughing as Jake put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug as Sarah directed the hose at the two of us. Poor Jake took most of the water before I joked'' You're my hero!'' in a stupid voice and he replied'' Anytime,babe.'' He winked at me and I blushed at his comment as he started to chuckle at me. I found it hard to believe he didn't have a girlfriend, the other day I actually managed to indiscreetly check him out and can you say, HELLO BICEPS!

All I wanted to do that day was see if his arms were really as hard as they looked. He'd probably be freaked out by my actions so I was glad I had self-control and that it so god-damn good! Have you seen this man? Not doing anything to him takes A LOT of self control but frankly, I'd rather not have but he's my friend and my only friend besides Paul so I'm not going to do anything to lose him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Where You Belong**

Author Note: Sorry my update took so long. I did intend to update yesterday but after I'd opened my window for some fresh air since my head was hurting everything kinda went downhill.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was starting at the high school today and I knew as soon as it got out that I was interested in her that she would be getting dirty looks from people or people trying to befriend her to find out any gossip they could spread. That was just how some people were in this school.

They were going to jump at Bella being new meat and I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

First of all, Bella's grandparents and my parents would kill me if anyone upset Bella and I didn't protect her from the hangers on and the less well-meaning characters in the school who should go no-where near her.

Second of all, Paul will no doubt carry out his threat against me if I don't look after Bella properly. I bet people are thinking the worst he'll do is beat me up. I wish - his precise threat was ' you hurt Bella then I will pull your lungs out before shoving them down your throat. You hurt her, I hurt you.''

I like breathing and being alive so I will not let anything happen to Bells even through I wouldn't anyway. I know Paul and Bella 'clicked' if you say, for lack of a better term. They have an understanding of each other and an already close friendship which even if I was jealous or my wolf was, that I couldn't take away from Bella.

I see it sometimes when I watch her. The need she has for Paul to be there in case she needs him. Like a big brother which I understand, I guess. Bella's an only child like Paul is so I guess they like having some-else who cares for them other then their family members.

Third of all, Leah might actually kick my arse. You're probably thinking, why has he mentioned Leah? Leah and I are distantly related while she's older then both me and Bella by a few years and remembers Bella from when she was younger so therefore has become slightly protective of her since she's family. Leah's at the local college here but we always see her around so I know if anyone harasses Bella and I'm not around... Man I feel sorry for them just thinking about it.

School started at 8.30am so I promised Bella that I would be at hers by 8.00am so we'd be early enough for her to get her timetable and work out whereabouts her locker is. I pulled up 5 minutes early and had I blinked, I would have missed Bella rushing out the front door with the biggest smile on her face before she got in and turned to face me.

''You know school isn't as great as you've been told'' I teased as she rolled her eyes and replied'' School could be set on fire and I wouldn't care. Do you want to know what put the smile on my face or not, Black?'' I playfully growled as I joked'' Black is it, Swan?'' while she responded'' Sure is, Mr Black. You're an idiot, I'm finding out.'' Both of us burst out laughing while I pulled out the driveway.

Half way to school, Bells still hadn't told me her good news before she started'' I was looking through my wardrobe this morning and I found a bracelet in one of my pockets,Jake. When I touched it, I had a flashback triggered by it. I finally had a memory about my parents, Jake. I can put names to their faces - my mother was beautiful,Jake.''

''Like mother, like daughter'' I replied without thinking before turning to briefly look at Bella. She blushed before smiling shyly at me and asking'' You honestly think that? I'm nothing special,Jake'' which had me growling at her as I pulled into the school car park. I parked the car, turning the engine off before tilting Bella's chin up so she would look at me.

'' You don't see yourself clearly,Bells. You are beautiful inside and out. I could go on and on about what I love about you but it is actually 8.10am and after we've got your timetable, we need to hunt down your locker'' I explained as she nodded and looked away before getting out the car. Once we actually got Bells' timetable, we only had 10 minutes to find her locker as she looked at the locker number given to her before saying'' 3B, Jake. Whereabouts is going to be?'' as I smirked and replied'' Right next to 3A and 3C'' as she rolled her eyes and muttered'' Way to state the obvious.''

Bells followed me to my locker before I pointed out my name and the number as I chuckled'' You're between me and Paul, Bells. I'm 3A and he's 3C while down the hall, about a locker down is Jared along with his girlfriend Kim and Quil while 2 lockers before me is Embry. The lockers go in rows of A to H. I'm not surprised you're with us, the principle knows you're new and he knows your grandparents so he probably moved your locker number.''

Bells nodded, engrossed in her timetable before I took the slip with her locker code on and opened her locker for her. I pulled out 2 textbooks out of the 4 the school provided us with for certain subjects before dumping them in Bells arms. Paul showed up and opened his locker, not realising neither of us were there until he looked up and jumped back silently. ''What the hell? You normally let someone know you're standing there'' he said, a cheese topped bun hanging from his mouth as Bells took the bun from him and replied'' You normally are aware of someone standing next to you. How did you not notice,Paul?''

Paul took his bun back as he replied'' I was interested in my breakfast,alright? Anyways, good morning to you Bella too. Hey Jake.'' Bells rolled her eyes as she responded'' Bit late for that. Paul, chew your food before you swallow.'' Paul nodded and stopped his assault on his poor cheese bun before offering some to Bells who declined, telling him a bun topped in cheese and Paul's drool wasn't what she wanted. Paul completely ignored me before I cleared my throat and he asked'' You want some?''

I shrugged, not that hungry after seeing him destroy most of the bun before he licked the entire bun and then offered it to me. Bells slowly pushed his hand away before she replied on my behalf,'' Paul's drool is a topping Jake would prefer for food not to have. Thanks for the... offer but I think he's lost his appetite at the moment. You can finish whatever the hell you're doing to your breakfast now, knowing no-one else will want it.''

Paul walked away laughing before I asked'' Am I that bad?'' as Bells replied'' Honestly? Sometimes but what he did was plain wrong. I feel sorry for the cheese bun. I wouldn't want to be Paul's food. He eats in such an animalistic way that if the food was a person, I'd put them out of their misery already.'' I laughed at her describing him eating like an animal because let's face it, we are part animal but Bells doesn't know that YET.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Italics is the pack mind. Very short but it's just a very of the pack mind. A small filler chapter.**

**Jared's POV**

_Man, why do I get this patrol -Jar_

_Will you shut up?- E_

_Someone's PMSing - P_

_You're an ass-E_

_And?-P_

_Will you two shut the hell up?-Jar_

_Why?-E/P_

_What's up?-Jac_

_Paul's an ass-E_

We split up, going our own ways around La Push before Embry howled. He'd been heading along the path that took him directly along the La Push/ Forks boundary line.

_What's up?- Jac_

_Leech. Fresh. - E_

_How fresh? -S_

_At least 10 minutes -E_

Sam joined us within minutes before he froze next to us after picking up the scent. I couldn't make anything of his memories or anything until he showed us what happened with the coven which used to live here. Sam explained through his memories that the coven wanted revenge on us because they ended up turning a human. I didn't see how this was relevant until Sam explained the scent was from one of that particular coven.

_We need to get back to La Push -Jac_

_Yes, we do -J_

_We need to alert the elders -S_

Sam insisted we get back to La Push immediately before he called a council meeting. Everyone arrived, confused as hell which didn't surprise me. Sam had called a meeting without explaining anything. Dad was silent before he asked'' Sam, what is this about?'' while Sam explained'' Embry came across a fresh scent. I joined to see if I knew the scent and it was a Cullen scent.''

Everyone was quiet, muttering between themselves before Sam said'' It doesn't bode well for us if the coven is back. Relations between us are terrible since the Treaty was broken.'' Everyone gasped, not many people knew this including most of the pack other then myself, Paul and Jake.

''Why was the Treaty broken,Samuel?'' Mrs Morgan asked as Sam replied'' One of the coven turned a human and while they said it was an accident, the Treaty was broken either way. We spoke to them and their reply was to try and attack us. In the end, we killed two of their numbers and injured another one. Before they left, they swore revenge on us and told us they would avenge the ones we killed by attacking those we hold dear.''

Everyone was quiet before Sam continued'' The only reason I can think they've come back now is to carry out that threat against us.'' Everyone started talking before Sarah Black got up and shouted'' SILENCE!'' which got everyone's attention and made them shut the hell up. ''I have known for some time what was going to happen and this has proved me right. We have more then one concern now. I know this but I cannot identify the threat yet or their purpose.''

No-one said anything before Quil Snr said'' A change is coming in the air. We need to be ready for when it comes. If not then the events which will be triggered will end us all.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Again, quite short.**

I walked around the clearing, feeling safe but exposed. To what? I couldn't have told you but I could feel the fear I was radiating from deep down and I thought I would choke on it, given the chance.

I didn't recognise the clearing I was walking around before I felt the fear double as I felt eyes land on me. I spun round looking for the person who was watching me before a sound from behind freaked me out even more. I spun again, only this time I came face to face with red eyes.

It was the first thing I registered, taking a step back trying to swallow down the scream I wanted to release as I continued to stare into the ruby red blank eyes. The longer I stared and saw nothing in those eyes,not even a flicker of emotion, the longer I wished to be anywhere but this clearing.

I looked away from the eyes, not trusting whoever this was for one second. Something was off about them, I could sense the waves of death coming at me from this person and I knew deep down, whoever this was wasn't human and that they wouldn't think twice about killing me.

The figure revealed itself properly to show it was a male and for some unknown reason, I wanted Jake with me right now. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I tried to step back but I couldn't, I could feel myself hypnotised at this thing's presence as it held a hand up to me. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't speak and I couldn't move myself. I felt weighed down - like it was too much effort to move away.

When he closed his hand, it was like the spell was broken. I scrambled back as quickly as I could, tripping over and lying there while staring horrified at the figure which loomed above me. He bent down to my level, holding his hand out before a ball of light appeared. I watched in fascinated horror as the ball got bigger and I realised it was actually... memories of some sort?

The ball of light got bigger before I felt it close around me and despite my effects to do something, to scream or move, I could do nothing yet again. I felt useless and trapped but it wasn't as bad as the fear running through my entire body letting me know whatever this thing wanted wouldn't bode well for me. I had thought it would control me or something but I found myself standing at the cliffs, next to the same figure.

I couldn't do anything but watch in horror of what played out in front of me. I watched from the cliff as he showed me innocent beach goers being attacked and he laughed coldly when I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see innocent people die, I didn't want to know there was nothing I could do. When I opened my eyes, we weren't on the cliffs anymore. We were standing in what I had first assumed was an inferno.

It was only after that I realised the inferno had once been part of La Push. He stood back and let me watch the scene where people fought to escape and survive. I watched in horror as people's necks were broken by ... vampires. This was the work of vampires. He pointed to a certain area and I felt weak and terrified to the point where I just wanted to tear my own heart out and stop it beating.

I could make out people who could get away would get away before I saw a figure holding a still corpse. It was only when I looked closer did I realise it was Jake holding me... my dead body as he cried and refused to leave my side. I watched as Sam and Embry fought to get him to realise his grip on me before letting go. I could feel the tears running down my face as I watched Jake who was a very strong person, break down and cry into my hair, sobbing me because I'd been taken away from him.

I could feel the grief,pain, love and madness coming from Jake in waves as he started to scream in denial that I couldn't have died, that I wouldn't leave him. I watched as the vampires laughed at Jake's breakdown over my death before a voice sneered'' It hurts doesn't it,Mutt? To lose your imprint in the worst way possible.'' Jake wasn't listening through and I watched in horror as Sam and everyone stood on the outskirts of the forest, torn between staying or leaving while they could.

The figure moved forward, closer to me as the scene changed and I found myself in a part of Forks. The same chaos that had been in La Push was here but there was no living here. I saw corpse after corpse lay on the ground while the buildings which had once been their businesses and homes burnt to the ground. I watched as vampires roamed around the area, making sure there were no survivors before the figure sneered'' Welcome to your future,Isabella.''

I screamed for the first time and shot up from the bed where I'd been lay. I could hear my heart pounding against my chest like it wanted to escape from there before my bedroom door opened. I screamed backing against the headboard, watching a figure stand in my doorway before I started to cry.

The figure moved to my bed and I panicked. I stay frozen, tears still streaming down my face before Jake's voice soothed'' Bells, it's me. It's Jake.'' My bedroom lamp was quickly turned on and I found myself looking at Jake who was staring at me, worried before he sat slowly down on the bed next to me and held his arms out.

I moved as quick as I could to wrap my arms around him before he soothed'' Shhhhhh. I'm sure it's just a bad dream'' and I wasn't really registering what I was saying until I felt Jake tense underneath me before he whispered'' Go back to sleep, Bells.'' He started to stroke my hair, calming me down until I panicked and started to cry even more. Jake tried to calm me again while I sobbed'' Please don't leave me,please don't leave me'' as he replied'' I won't leave.''

He picked me up slightly to put me under the quilt again before he let me literally crawl into his body and cry. '' You're alright,Bells. You're shaking badly'' Jake whispered as I buried my head in his chest and continued to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Short again, I know.**

**SARAH'S POV**

''Mum, whatever that dream was about freaked her out badly. She wouldn't let me leave her alone last night even through I did honestly try to tell her I need to go. She was shaking violently and kept crying while she literally tried to crawl into my body at one point'' Jake stressed, looking exhausted as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He'd gotten home at 8am this morning, tired as heck since Bella had kept him up all night.

''Jake, did she talk about the dream at all?'' I asked, hoping it would give me some idea about what had scared Bella so badly. Maria had mentioned although Bella hadn't woken up in the state she did last night that it appeared something was troubling Bella but that whatever was up was working itself into her dreams. I actually have a feeling Bella is psychic because as a young child, she would have that few seconds notice that no-one else could have even if they were guessing something would happen.

An example of what I mean is when Jake almost fell off the porch suddenly and as I heard his shocked cry, I watched as Bella pulled him back up before he hit the floor. It was sudden, I had no idea that Jake was going to fall and I usually do with my instincts but it was sudden to even me. Everyone but Bella was surprised and later on, she muttered about it being obvious when it wasn't.

Jake was quiet before he replied'' Yeah, she did. She muttered a few words over and over. Mainly La Push, Jake and something which sounded like vampire or something. I couldn't figure out the other words because she keep mumbling as she cried.'' Jake excused himself to go sleep a few hours while my mind got to work.

I don't doubt Jake when he mentioned Bella saying something like vampire. I don't doubt for a second that Bella didn't dream about vampires or such like. What would put her in such a panic through? I can't even believe I'm asking myself that question. I know without a doubt that the answer is her grandparents or Jake as well as others she holds close to her heart.

I know this is hard for Jake to cope with. He doesn't know how to help Bella because he doesn't know for sure,what she sees or dreams of. Neither me nor Maria can help either because neither of us have any experience with what Bella is dealing with. Neither of us are psychic and our gifts are complete opposites in our opinions.

Maria is what we call a Shadow Walker, she sees those that hide among the shadows while she also possesses the ability to see into people's very souls. Maria and myself both feel Bella shares the same ability for seeing into people's souls even if it's not classed as an active ability. Maria also has the ability to project her thoughts from herself to someone else even through this ability came much later on then her other two. Me on the other hand, I have the ability to transfigure objects into another form or even another object while being able to sense emotions from furniture someone has touched.

Maria is sure I will develop another ability when the time is right like she did but I'm happy with the two I've got. Maria and myself had been watching Bella, hoping to get some idea of the abilities she would be in possession of. We'd found we generally have two or three abilities each but it appeared Bella had at least three or four. She shared Maria's ability, we feel for sure.

There was no way for us to be absolutely sure about what abilities Bella would have until Bella herself discovers the abilities and how to use them. It's easy to live with the abilities once you have them, they just become part of your daily life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note:** **I really hope people are liking this story because this is one of my most important stories but I have some news. I will be updating and posting some of my other stories. There is a list on my profile of some of my stories and I will eventually have them all posted on fanfiction again. Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**  
''What's taking Bella so long?'' I asked Maria, huffing slightly since Bells has said she was having a quick shower 15 minutes ago. Maria shrugged, turning back to read her book meaning she was of no use to me. I couldn't understand Bells sometimes, I guess even through she's my imprint that I will never 100% understand the workings of her mind or the workings of Bella.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella screaming. Maria and myself looked at each other, confused before jumping up and rushing up the stairs to Bella's room. I flung the door open, expecting a spider or someone to be in her room but as I walked in, I found myself face to face with Bella's plant pot.

I walked over to Bella, pulling her into my arms for a hug while she continued hyperventilating until she was in my arms. I couldn't see what had panicked her before Maria walked in and I turned to face her. Now I could see what had panicked Bells so much that she screamed.

Bella's plant pot was floating about 6 foot off the floor in the air, just frozen there before it suddenly dropped and it was like the dam opened. Bells jumped back, starting to shake badly before she started trying to explain herself while obviously being in shock.

I quietened her down by stroking her hair before Maria asked'' Bella,sweetheart. What happened?'' as Bella took a deep breath and starting to explain. ''I was getting dressed and I was excited since Jake was here. I just... I went to put my towels in the basket and then it slowly started to rise. I thought I was seeing things and I ignored it until it flew up about 5 foot suddenly.''

Bella was starting to panic again, starting to cry before suddenly all her books flew off her bookcase which just made her panic even more. The more Bella panicked and worried about what was happening, the more the weird things were happening. It's saying something when whatever is happening is weird to me considering I'm a freaking shapeshifter.

Maria left the room quietly, un-noticed by Bella who had her head buried in my chest as I stroked her back gently I heard Maria pick up the phone which was on the landing before calling someone. The person picked up the phone before I realised who it was. I didn't really understand why Maria was calling my mom until it clicked.

Look, I know I've been slow putting everything together today but hello! I haven't eaten in like 25 minutes, my stomach needs food badly and I think I will actually die of hunger very soon. I know Bells mental health at this very moment is more important but my stomach is requesting to be fed by the sounds coming from it.

Bells let go a small giggle looking up at me from under her lashes before I asked'' Are you alright?'' as she replied'' Jake, you do know my mental health is going to be alright?'' I must have worn a confused look before Bells explained'' You were talking about how your food situation is important but my mental health is more important. Can I just say you make me sound insane?''

As I went to reply, I noticed everything was non-moving in the room which filled with me happiness since I deal with enough supernatural. Bells buried her head in my chest again, hiding her face from me before I kissed the top of her head. Bells looked up at me and I could see she was blushing. I was about to make a joke when I tripped over a book which was behind.

Hold on! Since when was there a book behind me? Before I could ponder this anymore, I hit the floor with a thud but happy that it didn't hurt until Bells slammed into my chest. It turned out I'd kinda pulled her down with me but I'd already been half way down before she fell. I groaned, feeling a slight pain in my ribs.

You try having your imprint fall on you and their elbows be the first thing which hit your chest. You'd be groaning in pain. It took me a few seconds before my wolf register that our imprint was lying on top of us. I repeat, was lying on top of us without any response which had me panicking that she'd been knocked unconscious by the force of her impact with my chest.

Bells gave a groan, lifting her head up before running her nose and saying'' I don't think I broke my nose. DAMN, your chest is hard and hot! I can't believ- HOLY COW! I'M LYING ON TOP OF YOU AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING A SHIRT'' as I rolled my eyes and replied'' Holy Cow, really Bells? I'll let you feel me up this time free of charge but next time you gotta pay up.''

Bells rolled her eyes this time before she asked'' Pay up how?'', close enough to me now that I could smell the perfume she wore. It was enough that it didn't overwhelm her scent which had me happy because if I could, I'd bottle her scent. My wolf did just want to drown in our mate's scent but like I tell my wolf, there will be a time and a place as well as it being an appropriate time and place.

I pretend to think about Bella's question before I replied'' One touch-up equals a kiss.'' I smirked watching her take in what I said, I figured I'd scare her off by being so bold before she enquired'' Can I pay now?''

We were both ignoring the fact Bells was lying on top of me on the floor while her last sentence kept replaying through my head. She wanted me to kiss her? Bells nudged me slightly, the smile starting to fall from her lips as I remained silent. I couldn't think straight, my mind was replaying Bella's last sentence. Did she mean it or was she messing around? I could do anything other then nod at her.

She seemed hesitant before she started to move closer to me slowly which had me holding my breath, hoping she wouldn't pull back before she actually kissed me if she did kiss me.. The whole thing has a very innocent vibe to it until our lips actually met.**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Hope you like ;)**

**Bella's POV**

'' Bella, concentrate! You are not going to get anywhere if you lose focus every few seconds'' Sarah shouted at me for what was without a doubt the millionth time. I love Sarah but seriously! If she tells me to focus one more time, I'm going to tell her where to shove her god-damn focus!

I can't focus when she is screaming and shouting at me to focus. I gritted my teeth, glaring at the stupid plant pot in front of me which Sarah wanted me to pick up without doing it physically. Jake was with us as well, his excuse for being here was that he didn't want me to kill his mother when she annoys me too much. Now that I think about it, I'm glad he's here. I might actually end up killing Sarah.

My grandmother had been here but she felt I'd get more help if Sarah was training me solely. ''Bella, concentrate on lifting the plant pot. You're not even trying!'' Sarah continued to shout, just as Jake's voice drifted to me'' What good are you if you can't lift the pot,Bells?''

I gritted my teeth together hard, hoping to stop myself from killing Jake. The ass has no right to say things like that! This is hard, it takes a lot out of me to lift anything or do anything without being upset or overally happy. The pot was starting to shake and I glared at it, imagining it was Jake's face since all I wanted to do was hit him for his comment to me.

Suddenly, the pot flew up into the ceiling and smashed into the fan which was on before showering myself, Sarah and Jake with the broken pieces. The fan gave a groan before it started to come away from the ceiling. Jake was sat nearby like Sarah and either way, the fan was going to hit them. I knew I had seconds to do something. They wouldn't have enough time to move.

The fan broke loose completely and would have hit both of them had the impossible not happened. I felt... I can't really explain it. It felt like a shield around myself that I pushed out and as a result, I found myself standing open-mouthed watching this fan just hoover in mid-air, giving Jake and Sarah enough time to move away. I kept my eyes on the fan, watching it in case I did something to injure myself or anyone else.

I thought about lowering it to the floor and figured I'd give it a shot before slowly directing... my shield, I'll call it that, to the floor. When it touched the floor, I let go completely before Sarah praised'' Sweetheart, you did it! I didn't mean to annoy you like Jake didn't but you needed to get control.'' I nodded, my eyes still on the broken fan which lay on the floor between Sarah, Jake and myself.

''Honey, take a break for a while. I'm going to let Billy know we have a hole to fix'' Sarah said as I nodded and watched her leave the upstairs bedroom. I looked up, taking in the size of the hole in the ceiling where the fan had been. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me from behind before I turned to face him. He was grinning widely at me before he grinned'' Bells, you did it! I'm so proud of you!'' and I nodded, starting to be distracted by his eyes.

'' Do I get a reward?'' I teased, hoping he'd do something so I wouldn't do something I'd regret or he would regret. Jake smirked at me before he replied'' If you're a good girl, you might get a reward.'' I raised an eyebrow, smiling back at him before asking in what I hoped was a innocent tone'' Have I been a good girl,Jake?'' to which he replied'' You certainly have,Bells. I do believe you get a reward.''

I blushed, refusing to meet his gaze before he kissed me. He kissed me! Hold on, correct that - he's kissing me right now and I'm thinking. Jake went to pull away, his gaze burning into my own before I started kissing him back. Trust me to have the brain that starts to analyze everything while the everything is happening!

''I just spoke to Bi-'' Sarah stoppped mid-sentence before she quickly amended' 'Doesn't matter. I'll be downstairs for a bit,kids.'' I couldn't care less at the moment, the guy I was crushing on was kissing me. It didn't even enter my mind that his mother had just walked in on us or that he seemed oblivious to her presence before I felt her leave the room.

Jake pulled away panting , lying his forehead against mine before he started kissing along my chin until I asked'' If you wanted a kiss, you only had to ask. You okay?'' and he chuckled as he replied'' Maybe I don't want to have to ask anymore. Maybe I'm not alright but I will be alright after I ask you something.'' I swear it's impossible for him to just give me a straight answer sometimes when it comes down to it.

'' Ask me what,Jake?'' I enquired as he asked'' I want you to be my girlfriend,Bells. Will you? It's all I want.'' I stopped breathing, I'm sure of this as his words repeated themselves over and over again. He wanted me, ME of all the girls he could possibly date to date him?

Hmmmm.

Let's think this over.

Do I want to be his girlfriend? - HELL YES! No mistaking that fact!

Do I love him?- It's getting there

Do I care for him?- A lot

Does he love me? - I don't know

Does he want me?- He says he does

Is there chemistry? - I can't even deny this. Of course, we have chemistry

Is he sweet?- Just missing the cherry on the top!

Author Note: Review and I'll let you know in the next chapter what Bella says to Jake ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note:**** Don't hate me for this chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Jake kept staring at each other, the silence between us growing uncomfortable for the first time ever after Jake had announced and asked that I be his girlfriend. Was he serious?

Why the hell would he want me to be his girlfriend? I'm not pretty and he could do much better then me. Jake was quiet, his arms still around me while he absent mindely stroked my cheek before he pulled away from me.

''Just forget I said anything, Bells'' he muttered, turning away from me before I snapped'' Don't you dare turn away from me without talking to me!'' Jake turned back to look at me, surprise at my tone showing on his face before he glared and spat'' Why are you making me stay when it's clear what your answer is?''

I was shocked myself by his reply before I snarled'' So you're a mind-reader now? I must have missed the memo about this! Don't you dare assume you know anything about me or what I think or feel'' and he spat back'' Your actions speak for you. I don't know why I even bothered.''

He turned away from me again before I looked for the nearest thing to hit him with which wouldn't cause too much damage. Wouldn't be good to get blood on Sarah's carpet, would it? I took note of the open box of kitchen utesils and the remaining plant pot before smirking and looking in Jake's direction. He wasn't looking at me but simply glaring at the wall like it had done him wrong.

I was angry that he assume anything about me and I'd show him what happens when you annoy me. He better watch out, next time I might not be so nice. That is if he survives this time of seeing just how angry I can get.

He continued to glare at the wall until the plant pot smashed into the wall, inches from his head. He turned around and stared at me angrily as he spat'' What the hell do you think you're playing at?'' to which the reply was me throwing a knife at him, barely missing his ear.

''What I'm playing at? How about you? Did you think it was alright to say those things to me, get me annoyed and then kiss me? On top of that, ask me to be your girlfriend and then assume you know my decisions!'' I screamed, throwing a plastic plate at him which hit his chest and bounced off onto the floor.

''You're over-reac'' he started to snarl at me as I cut across him and spat'' Don't you dare tell me that I am over-reacting. You're an insensitive jackass with the emotional range of a teaspoon.''

He started laughing at me and I didn't see what was funny at all. He was just making me more angry as he chuckled'' Now we're quoting Harry Potter? Geez, you're original.'' I was running out of things to throw at him until I threw a small metal spoon at his head with enough force to hurt.

''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?'' He shouted, rubbing his head as I screamed back'' My problem? You insult me, annoy me, kiss me then ask me something. Am I suppose to act like normal because that sure as hell isn't the normal way to do anything!''

'' Hello! Have you noticed that nothing is normal around here or do you ignore everything YOU know isn't normal around here? I am like this and if you don't like how I do things then leave!'' he taunted, smirking at me as I snarled'' Of course I've noticed and that is besides the point. Maybe I don't want to be around you! You're an insensitive jerk who always twists things around.''

''If you think that then leave. Simple as really'' he said, his voice calm and hoarse from our shouting as I replied'' I am leaving and just to let you know, I don't want to see you again. Stay away from me. You have anything to say to me then save it, I don't want to know. I don't want to see, hear or talk to you again. Enjoy your life.''

I walked out the door and headed for the stairs, hoping he would follow or something but he didn't. He didn't move at all as I walked down the stairs slowly. I was hurt but I wasn't angry anymore, I just wanted to understand why things were so different with him and I admit, I had been angry about what he said to me but I didn't want to hurt him.

I cared for him, hell I think I might even love him!

We both need time to think so I'll speak to him or he'll speak to me in a few days. We need space from each other and while we're at it, I'll ask my Gran to help me figure out my ability because I don't think I could cope with seeing him everyday knowing we're not talking.

Author Note: Hmmmm, what has Bella done now? You'll find out soon the effects of her saying what she wanted to him. Is everything going to work out? Who knows 'cos I sure as hell don't know at the moment and I'm the writer! 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: Keep me with me, should get better :) **

**Maria's POV**

''We need to do something, Henry. Look at her, she's a mess at the moment'' Maria said, pointing to their grand-daughter who looked like death warmed up.

Bella was sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal with bags under her eyes since she wasn't actually sleeping at the moment. Maria had become accustomed to hearing Bella cry at night and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her.

Although Bella had every reason to be angry at Jacob, she wasn't. She wasn't coping very well at the moment, she cried herself to sleep at night for a few hours of sleep before getting up and pretending she was alright.

''We can't do anything, Mari and you know this. Don't you think I would have done something already by now if I could? It isn't very easy for me to see her like this, it breaks my heart but Bella needs to see him. He can't come to her'' Henry repeated himself, staring sadly at his only grandbaby.

''Why? She feels too bad, Henry and she's struggling as much as Jake'' Maria asked, hoping Henry would have some of the answers she needed for the sake of her grandbaby and Jacob.

'' She sent him away from her,Mari. She told him she didn't want to speak, hear or see him again. He has to go through with her wishes even if both of them will be regretting their argument. She can go to him and only then can the damage which has been done can be repaired'' Henry explained,sighing slightly as he sat down.

''Bells?'' he asked, getting his grand-daughter's attention as she replied'' Yeah?'' before Henry asked'' I know you and your Gran have spoken about this but would you consider coming to Sarah and Billy's with me? Jake's struggling as much as you are and you'll get a lot of things explained to you.''

Henry knew him asking would do the trick because he'd been the only one not putting pressure onto Bella to go to Jake. He was waiting until he was sure she was ready to go, just scared. What he wasn't prepared for was Bella bursting into tears suddenly and starting to sob.

He opened his arms to Bella who rushed into them, sobbing into his neck as he rubbed her back slightly. ''Bells, sweetie. You've not lost him, he needs you as much as you need him. Talk to him'' Henry soothed as Bella nodded into his neck.

''Sweetie, go and get dressed. We'll leave when you're ready. Don't be scared, princess'' Maria said as Bella nodded and left to get ready. ''Do you think she'll be alright with the truth?'' Maria asked, worried that she'd lose her only grandchild again before Henry shook his head.

''She's part of you,Mari so she can cope with everything this life will ever throw at her. And if she can't? She'll have Jacob and you as well as everyone else'' Henry replied, smiling slightly because he knew people underestimated his grandbaby. She could give as good as she got.

Bella took only 10 minutes to get ready before the three of them were off to the Blacks. Sarah was waiting on the porch, a smile spread across her whole face which just got bigger if that was possible when Bells got out the car.

Suddenly Bella was engulfed in a hug by Sarah before Sarah let her go on ahead into the house. ''How's she been?'' Sarah asked, her smile falling now Bella wasn't here as Maria replied'' Bad. Real Bad. The only good thing is that she seems to have activated another gift.''

''Really?'' Sarah asked, her tone of voice very surprised as I smiled and replied'' It surprised us as well. We're not sure but we think she controls certain elements. Maria thinks it's one gift but I'm not sure. Bella's energy and moods seem to affect technology.''

Sarah gasped before smiling brightly and asking'' Are you sure?'' before Maria injected'' Henry wasn't listening to her and she was getting annoyed. Suddenly the TV turned itself off and no matter what he did, it wouldn't turn back on until after he'd talked to Bells and she was happy. She can't communicate through technology but she can control what it does, it appears.''

**MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS**

''Jake?'' Bella whispered, opening Jacob's door slightly before his voice responded'' Bells? Is it really you?'' Bella walked fully in the room, coming to a halt right in front of Jake's bed where he was lay still before he indicated for her to sit down.

She sat down quietly on the bed, jumping slightly when he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. '' I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was trying to help you, I didn't really mean to insult you'' Jake whispered, letting his hand fall from her cheek as she burst out crying.

Jacob leaned over further and pulled her onto his lap, sitting up against his headboard as he tried to soothe his mate. ''Bells, calm down. There's no need to get upset'' he soothed, rubbing her back slowly as she stared up at him with big tear filled eyes.

'' I started the argument'' she sobbed as Jake corrected'' Honey, I started the argument between us with what I said. I was out of line and I admit that. I also had no reason to assume anything or kiss you. There's no need to get upset. We're both fine.'' Bella nodded, calming down enough that she stopped crying so Jacob could wipe the tears from her cheeks.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Jacob with his arms around Bella, his head resting on top of hers while she sat, curled into his chest. ''You need to sleep,honey'' Jacob said, breaking the silence as he noticed the bags under Bella's eyes and the way she kept yawning.

She shook her head in disagreement even through she knew as well that he was right. She did need the sleep but they needed to talk and she wanted answers from him.

''Will you tell me what's going on really with you?'' she asked in a low voice, looking up slightly at Jacob who seemed to be expecting her question as he replied'' I will, honey. Promise you'll hear me out? I also want you to tell me about your dream, I need to know what had you so scared.''

Bella nodded at him, knowing even if it was something totally insane that she's listen to anything he said because he was Jake. These last few days had showed her how big a part in her life he played and she didn't want to lose him at all.

''Bells, I'm sure you've noticed the guys and I am far from normal humans'' Jake started, continuing at Bella's nod before he decided to just announce to her what he was. It was easier then starting to panick her by trying to ease her into the truth.

'' Bells, I'm a shapeshifter like the guys'' he announced quickly before waiting for her response. Bella started smiling before she joked'' Shapeshifter,huh? That I didn't see coming but I believe you.'' Jacob stared at her,waiting for the truth to sink in or for her to totally freak out. ''Bells, are you alright? Did you hear me right?''he asked, putting his hand on my forehead as she nodded and pushed his hand away.

''Jake, I heard you correct and I believe you. I'm not gonna freak or anything. I'm good with weird... I put up with you, don't I?'' she laughed as he replied'' I'd say. So you're not gonna freak out on me or anything? Not gonna call me mental or try to say I'm not completely there in the head?''

Bella laughed harder before she responded'' Jake, what's the point? I already know you're not completely there in the head. I like you and I'd rather not put you in a mental hospital for saying something which is true.'' Jake nodded slowly at Bella as she finished talking before he said'' First of all, you and the guys drove me to this state where I'm not completely there in the head and second? I like you too so I'd appreciate you not putting me in a mental hospital.''

''On a serious note, tell me more about being a shapeshifter'' Bella said, smiling at Jake as he replied'' Well, there's the whole shifting into an animal, we have wicked strength and speed while you can see what it does for me appearance wise.''

Bella rolled her eyes before she asked'' Anything else once you can get past your appearance,Jake?'' and he nodded as he replied'' We wolves have imprinting.'' When he didn't explain any further, Bella frowned before she asked'' What's imprinting? Sounds serious.''

''It is serious,Bells. It's where a wolf finds their other half, the other side of their soul and we 'imprint' on them. The imprint for lack of a better term is kinda like a string from the wolf to their imprint. It's a bond of mates between the two and the wolf will do anything, be anything for their imprint because the most important thing to us is our imprints.'' Bella nodded, her eyes not leaving Jake's as he placed his hand on her face and stroked her cheek.

''That's partially why you mean so much to me,honey. You're my imprint and I do love you, you might think I'm forced to but the man and wolf in me love you so much'' he whispered, smiling slightly at Bella's gasp as she asked'' I'm your imprint,Jake? Why haven't you told me before now?''

''I was afraid to lose you. A wolf's only weakness in some ways is his imprint. Losing your imprint will destroy the man and the wolf, I was scared of frightening you. I still am'' he said, finally glad to be admitting what had been frightening him for so long.

What he didn't expect was Bella's reply. ''You're not gonna lose me,Jake. I'm not frightened of you, I never could be. I need you as much as you need me, you will always have me. Heart, body and soul. Don't ever doubt that.''

He nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Bella had moved much closer to him before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the sweet kiss Bella gave before she pulled away and lay her head on his shoulder.

''Your turn now,honey. I want to know about your dream'' Jake said, encouraging Bella to talk before she continued'' It started off with me in a clearing. All I could feel at first was the fear which engulfed me in the dream,Jake. I wanted you there and I knew someone was there before coming to face to face with red eyes.''

Bella took a deep breath before she continued'' It was a male with red eyes. He held his hand up and I don't know... I felt like I couldn't move or speak until it dropped it's hand. It was like whatever trance I felt broke and then the location shifted. We were on the cliffs, overlooking First Beach and all I saw was people being killed, innocent people being killed. I remember closing my eyes because I didn't want to know there was nothing I could have done.''

Jake rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back before she continued again'' Then the location shifted again and at first, I thought it was an inferno. I then realised that it had been part of La Push. I saw people trying to escape and being killed before I saw someone holding a still corpse. Jake, I saw you holding me while you cried over me. Sam and Embry tried to get you to go with them, some of them were going to be safe but they were torn between staying with you or saving the few who could survive.''

Bella took another deep breath, waiting a few seconds before she said'' A vampire taunted you over me, he said it hurts to lose your im... he said imprint, Jake. The scene changed again and I found myself in Forks. Jake, it scared me. The homes and businesses were destroyed and there was no living people whatsoever but what made me wake up was the figure which said welcome to your future,Isabella.''

''Bells, I think you had a glimpse of how the future could turn out. We need to let my mom know later on''Jake said, smiling at his imprint and which earned him a smile back. ''Honey, I'm proud of you. You're gifted, very gifted in fact and we'll need that'' Jake praised, running his hands gently through Bella's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: This chapter ouline was totally spur of the moment with a little help from the headache which hit me about 10 minutes ago. I hope you like this chapter but it probably won't be very long since I'm freezing cold and do you have any idea how hard it is write when your hands are constantly cold like your feet and nothing you do changes that?**

**Passing over my cold hands & feet, I'd like to say how I never imagined getting this far when I started this story and I am so thankful for the support I have received from everyone who has read this story so far. I think without a doubt, I really need to thank Noin & Ctulee06 for her support. Believe it or not, I think I would have gone insane if it wasn't for them and their enthusiasm for everything I've bounced off them. **

''Bells, are you alright?'' Jacob asked, watching in concern as his girlfriend stood at the doorway appearing to be in some pain before she clutched her head and cried out. Before he could even do anything, his mother was already to Bella as she held her stand up before she soothed'' Bella, think past the pain. Try to block it out.''

Bella nodded, quickly following Sarah's instructions before she moved slightly away from Sarah but as soon as she was even slightly away from Sarah, she had to quickly grab hold onto the wall for support because her vision went blurry. Jake rushed forward, grabbing Bella as her knees gave way underneath her and he swept her up in his arms as she passed out.

He lay her down on the couch, stroking her hair over and over before Paul asked'' What on earth just happened to Bells?'' as Sarah replied'' Bella is psychic, Paul. I'm sure she had a vision or something.'' Embry was silent before he asked, worried'' Does it usually cause her pain?'' before Maria replied'' I think this is her first vision. She's been getting visions and dreams of the future while she sleeps.''

Bella was still unconscious with no-one having any clue as to why she was in pain before she started to come round. ''Bells,honey. Are you alright?'' Jake asked, watching his mate closely as she held her head and replied'' Something's wrong,Jake.'' Sarah was quiet before she asked'' Did you have a vision? Bella, I can sense something is already wrong. You seem to have more insight then mine into things currently, do you know what's wrong?''

Bella nodded slowly before she explained'' I had a vision of a shapeshifter. They weren't alone in the vision, it was another pack and from what I can see they're on the move but something else was blocking my vision.'' Jared interrupted this time as he asked'' What do you mean?'' before Bella glared at him and replied'' First of all, don't interrupt and second? Shut up.''

''I was seeing the vision of this pack but...I felt like I was missing a piece of my vision. Like it was there, I was looking at it but it was hidden from me. The whole vision played out like someone or something was missing in it. The only thing is I can't figure out what is missing from my vision'' Bella explained before Maria asked'' Explain the whole vision.''

'' It hit me suddenly when I got my drink in the kitchen. I saw flashes of places, it was like they were undecided about what to do or rather when to do it. They were waiting for something or someone, the something or someone that doesn't appear in my vision. I can feel something there, I can sense it through the vision but I can't see what it is. It's not like my powers are off, I can sense it and everything - I can feel the power that was radiating from the vision... and also the evil pouring from it. I think whatever was really in the vision is blocked to me - I can feel the power from the vision and then extra power... extra power which would explain what I'm feeling from the vision.''

''I believe you without a doubt,Bella. I saw you relieving the vision in your mind and I can sense something is up but I can see glimpses of shadows where you cannot see anything. Whoever is in the vision doesn't want us to sense them or see their faces... they want an element of surprise'' Maria described before Bella injected'' Grandma, I can sense their aura in the vision. Everyone I've come into contact with has an aura, it's how I know where they are. If I came close to ever catching a glimpse of their aura, I'd know them.''

'' What else, Bella?'' Sarah asked as Bella continued'' The vision got very clear at the end, I saw them- whoever them is in Seattle. They were debating whether or not to move down to Port Angeles. They were considering ways to get closer to here without being sensed. I thought the vision might be over but... one of them was tortured at the end. I couldn't see who did it, I could hear their voices and I could sense them completely but the gift of seeing them is beyond me at the moment.''

''Their voice. What did it sound like?'' Quil asked as Bella replied'' Two of the voices I've heard before. I couldn't think where but they triggered a memory of mine. I could put some kind of description to the two voices now but that's all.''

''You know them?'' Henry asked, shocked by this relevation before she replied'' In the memory it triggered I was sat on the stairs, listening and watching as Dad opened the door to two men and let them in before him and Mum went to speak in private. I got a good look at them when Mum came running out the kitchen in tears, after arguing with the men. The men were doubles of each other so I think they were twins.''

''What were they arguing about? Do you know how long ago it was?'' Sarah asked as Bella responded'' I was nine but seeing the first memory triggered another memory of the same men. I was introduced to them a couple of weeks before the car accident. I got bad vibes from them both and I didn't like how they stared at me but the day we left the Reservation, they phoned the house I'm sure. From what I've overheard, they were pressuring Mum and Dad to sign something important and Mum was refusing. We were moving away because they were trying to get away from the pressure.''

''What pressure? Do you know?'' Henry asked as Bella replied'' I just remember what Mum shouted at them. I know what it was about but I don't know what they were suppose to sign. Mum said' over my dead body will she ever be yours. I will never give my permisson to you, machayiwiw.''

''Bella, what does the last word mean?'' Billy asked as Bella sighed before replying'' It's from the Cree language meaning evil and wicked.'' Henry was quiet before he asked'' Do you know names? Positions in the tribe of these men?'' and Bella nodded as she replied'' I wrote it down. I found my diary. It seems these men have been watching me since I was a child. Their names are Daniel and James Cardow. The chief of the tribe's nephews.''

'' Bella, which one had more interest in you?'' Sarah asked as Bella replied'' James. He scared me the most as a child. He's at least 5 years older then me while his twin Daniel was a sort of friend to me. He often saved me from having to talk to James, it seems because I wrote about the feelings I got from James which freaked me out.''

''Have you seen them since?'' Billy asked as Bella replied'' I am telling you now, I heard James' voice in the vision along with his father's. Daniel's voice was missing at all times from the conversation they had.''


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I'm currently living part-time with my nan because due to health problems, she's unable to move and do most things which include moving around the living room where she has to sleep because she can't get upstairs. Add onto my job in a nursery where I'm working until 6 more or less most days of the working week as well as working on my assignments and you have a very stressed Danii who is ready to kill someone... [that someone being my team-edward loving little sister who has taken the brunt of my anger]**

**I will let you all start reading in a minute but the next week at least is going to be hectic but I am hoping to update my stories in some sort of frequency. If I don't, I've either killed my sister already or I'm grounded for doing something to said little sister. I've already been threatened with being grounded because I threatened to burn my sister's Justin Bieber posters. [Totally not my fault, I was provoked and responded] Hello, how is Justin Bieber fitter/hotter/more beautiful then Taylor Lautner/Jacob Black? As you can see my sisters [I have more then one but only a problem with one of 'em] have Bieber fever and I don't because I've retained my brain and can see what they cannot.**

**And in fact, just ignore my rant because as I write this, I'm thinking of killing my sister so if this chapter isn't very good, blame the little brat who loves sparkly-pants and makes jokes about me liking mutts -narrows eyes- See what I put up with?**

**BELLA'S POV  
**''Bella, do you need any help?'' Grandpa shouted up the stairs at me for the millionth time as I shouted back'' Nope, I'm all good. I'll shout if I need help.'' I pulled down the attic hatch and watched the ladders fall down before pulling them completely down. You're probably thinking at this point, what on earth is she upto in that attic and I shall tell you.

You see I'm psychic and because of my visions, I need answers which I would get off my parents but they aren't here so I've got the task of searching through all their belongings which are stored in our attic. I need answers to all the questions I've been given. I even wrote down all my questions because there are that many that I was worried I might forget some.

I remember from memories that they finished packing very quickly and I'm hoping whatever my parents were refusing to sign was mixed in with some of their stuff because I need to know what these people want with me. I stared at the ladders with disdain before slowly climbing up the ladders.

I was expecting cobwebs, spiders and just generally yucky stuff but instead I found a clean attic. [Boy, am I glad!] while Mom and Dad's things were placed in a pile to the right hand side of the room. It took me a while to find their more personal belongings but I pulled two trunks away from everything else before opening one of them. It was filled with clothes, a mixture of mens and womens before I shifted through everything hoping to find some thing.

The only thing I found which wasn't clothes was a locket which I opened to find a picture of my mom and dad together with me. I looked so young in the photograph, I looked around 18 months old while both of them smiled at the camera. I know from what Grandpa told me that we lived in La Push until I was 2 so this picture would be from our old life here in La Push. I wonder why they left because they seemed happy, Grandma told me they were excited when I was born and had their own house/business before leaving suddenly.

I turned the locket over, looking for something or anything to say if it was my mother's before I saw the initals on it. I.M.B was ingraved along with the words Our Angel. This was my locket but I didn't understand why I didn't have it. From the few memories I remember I've never worn this locket or been seen with it. My mother's never seen worn it in any of the memories I've seen but why would they hide it?

I slipped the locket into my pocket before closing the trunk and pulling the other one to me. It was a lot heavier but I managed before I opened it, expecting more clothes. I really should stop assuming things or expecting something to be something because instead I found photos and a sealed envelope. I grabbed the envelope, hoping to find an address or name on the front of it but instead I found myself remembering this envelope.

In the memory, I watched as the envelope was thrown on the table near where I was eating before Dad complained about the envelope's contents but as I wasn't really listening I couldn't tell probably what he was saying. I looked down at the envelope in my arms, hoping it help some of the answers before opening the envelope slowly.

I felt around in it and felt a clump of paper before pulling it out. I started to read the letter at the top of the pile of paper in my hands before slowly starting to look through the paper. I could feel the dread and repulsion in my stomach growing stronger for some reason as I continued to read before I came to the most important page.

Every possible reason and excuse I had come up with for my parents being pressured to sign something left my mind as it registered what I held. I was trying to register the rest of the words on the page in front of me but my mind kept replaying the word which had told me immediately what I had been looking for,even if I didn't know.

HENRY'S POV

Bella was currently in the attic, looking through her parents' things before the silence surrounding the house was broken. It was broken by Bella's scream of 'GRANDPA'' before I rushed up to the attic and found Bella almost shaking, was it fear or anger? I don't know but it had something to do with the paper she held in her hand.

''What did you find,honey?'' I asked, trying to remain calm because Bells clearly wasn't before she said'' I found what mom and dad were being pressured to sign. I don't think the car crash was an accident, Grandpa.'' Bella's voice was emotionless at this point and deep down I didn't want to know the truth behind everything but I still asked Bella what she meant.

'' Bella, what do you mean?'' I asked, slowly as I hoped my voice didn't betray my fear of the life we had given Bella being torn apart by whatever she found even through I knew things were going to change. Bella was silent, not replying to me before she started to talk.

'' They were protecting me, Grandpa. All this time they were protecting me and in the end, I think they paid with their lives to ensure I would be safe, that I would come back to La Push because this is where I belong. They were being pressured to sign away their rights to me and basically me in the end. These papers are various forms which include a betrothal agreement, a blood binding ritual and includes me becoming a tribal member of the tribe as well as leaving the Quileute Tribe for good'' Bella explained and I could do nothing after finding out what my son and his wife has got themselves caught up with.

What do you say to your granddaughter after finding out her parents were being pressured to sign away her rights and force her to leave her rightful tribe before getting married and being involved in a blood binding ritual?

''Bella, who was the marriage to?'' I asked, choking slightly as I tried to hid the guilt and shame I was feeling. I should have never allowed them to leave when Bella was a child because maybe then, she would have never come to their attention and maybe her parents wouldn't be dead right now. I was ashamed that I hadn't been able to protect my own family or stood up and demanded that they stay here and deal with the decisions and things that life throws at you.

''James Cardow, Grandpa. I just... I'm going for a walk or something. I just can't deal with this right now. My parents died protecting me, protecting me from being trapped and I just don't know how to process that right now. I'm adjusting at the moment to them really being dead and having no parents but now I find out that they were possibly murdered? In fact I have no doubts, Grandpa. I know deep down that my parents were murdered because they refused to sign these papers and they tried to leave, they tried to come back here.''

I nodded, silent as Bella quickly descended the ladders after thrusting the papers into my hands. I knew Bella was right about her parents being murdered because Maria had always said that she was sure that there was more to the story. I just... I couldn't stop the feelings inside me overwhelming me. My son needed my help and I never even knew. He died not knowing if we could protect Bella from an enemy we don't know.

I felt like a failure. As a father, as a grandfather and as a husband. How do I tell Maria that she was right and that our only child was killed by members of the very tribe she was once part of? I failed my son and daughter-in-law. They were dead because they were protecting Bella and needed our help. How can I look at Bella and not think otherwise? If we had kept in touch with them when they had moved, maybe they could have phoned us and asked for our help, asked for our assistance.

I guess I'll never know if taking any other path could have saved them but I would make damn sure Bells was safe. These bastards were not going to get anywhere near my grandbaby.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: I don't think I've ever had a chapter where I've never had a author's note of some kind. Just saying again but if there are spelling mistakes or such likes then PM me and tell me which part is messed up :)**

''Grandpa, I'll be fine. '' Bella said, reassuring her grandfather as he sighed and replied'' I know but I worry about you. I know you're determined to get back at whoever is responsible for your parents' deaths but it worries me just how far you'll go and how easy it might be for your need to avenge them to override your common sense.''

''I am not gonna do anything stupid, Grandpa. I'm gonna get these guys on our terms, I won't let them control how and when I destroy them with the pack's he-'' Bella was cut off by a loud bang from the second floor of the house before she looked at her Grandpa and said'' Tell me someone isn't stupid enough to come into the house and that they aren't upstairs right now.''

Henry started to reply before he was cut off by another bang, a much louder one before he heard the window open upstairs. '' They're nowhere near your room,Bells. That's what has me more concerned at the moment other then someone being in the house. If they wanted to, they could have tried to take you and it might have succeeded.''

Bella was silent before she pointed out'' Grandpa, your office is right above us. I think they're looking for something you have which is why they haven't come downstairs. I don't think we're in any harm from being hurt but we'll be in harm if they don't find what they want.'' Henry nodded before he said'' Let's hope they don't find it and leave.''

Everything fell silent, neither of them daring to move before they heard footsteps across the landing heading towards the stairs. Bella looked around for something to find, anything hard enough to knock someone out with before she grabbed the metal baseball bat that Paul had brought over and had told her was hard enough to knock a shapeshifter out. Her gut instinct was telling her that whoever was coming down was a shapeshifter and that she would always be thankful to Paul for ensuring she had something which could harm a shapeshifter.

''Bella, if they come down to the room then you knock them out and I'll handcuff them'' Henry explained before Bella nodded slightly. Bella moved behind the door slightly, making sure she would be out of sight if someone came into the room before waiting silently. It seemed to take this person an eternity to get downstairs and closer to the living room when it was in fact around 3 minutes.

The door opened slightly and as the figure came in that Bella didn't recognise, she walloped the person from behind with the bat. Within seconds, Henry had the person handcuffed to the radiator while they were unconscious before Bella asked'' The handcuffs will hold,right? I do not want someone coming after me because I whacked 'em one.''

Henry nodded, staring at the unconscious bleeding and handcuffed figure before he said'' You have one hell of a swing,Bells. The guy should have woken up by now.'' Bella was quiet before she said'' Ring Jake or Paul, whoever you can get on the phone and tell them we've got an interesting guest for them. I'll wait for this guy to wake up before we have a little chat.''

Henry left the room to make a phone call before the guy currently chained to the radiator began to stir. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Bella pressing a baseball bat into his stomach as she spat'' Start talking or I'll feed you to the wolves.'' The guy was silent, saying nothing before Bella leaned forward slightly and taunted'' Tell me everything you know or you're going to have a slow and painful death, to the point where you'll be begging to be killed. Who are you and why the hell are you in my house? Don't even think about trying to get away. I've got quite the swing, haven't I? You'll get another repeat unless you tell me what I want to know.''

'' I haven't got anything to say'' he spat, glaring at Bella with cold emotionless eyes before she snarled'' Haven't you? Did James Cardow send you here? What did you want from the house?''

He was silent before he spat'' Cardow doesn't have any power anymore, he's easily manipulated by those stronger and far more powerful then him. What I came for is none of your business.'' Before Bella could reply, Paul and Jared had come barreling through the doorway before Bella found herself staring at a angry Jake whose sole focus was his mate. Before she even registered that Jake had moved, she found herself in the kitchen seated on his lap as he growled continuously before putting his face to her neck and inhaling her smell.

Bella's hand came up to run through his hair gently as his growls turned to purrs of satisfaction at what she was doing. Henry sat on the stairs, listening as his granddaughter soothed her mate who had been furious at the thought of her being in danger. The only thing keeping the guy who Bella had knocked unconscious safe and alive was that Bella had Jake distracted and that Paul was the one doing the interrogating. He listened in absoulute silence as Paul pulled information out of the guy and it was like pulling teeth from Henry's point of view. The guy clearly didn't want to speak about who had sent him here or the reason for him being sent but Paul had gotten out of him why he had been sent here.

**Author Note: Whatcha think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: AN from last chapter still stands through every chapter. Should be posting other stories very soon.**

**Bella's POV**  
_'' You think you stand a chance against us.''_

The words drifted to me as I stood in the middle of a clearing where there was only me in clear sight. I couldn't see anyone else but I could hear someone even if they were silent until they spoke.

I may have not been able to see them but I could feel them. Their emotions were so close and so clear to read that I might as well have been standing next to them, touching them somehow.

The thought of touching them even slightly was disgusting. I don't think I would truely ever feel the same way about myself if one of them touched me in the briefiest of ways.

I know there's more to what is happening then what we're seeing but I don't know what it is. It's in clear sight yet I can't figure it out - it's more then vampires and this other tribe working together to get at me. All I know is that something is up, something is off with whatever is being planned.

I sense trickery and cheating, not from the tribe but from the vampires. I think they have an ulterior motive for helping, they must have. Even if you wanted revenge on the Quileute tribe, you wouldn't work with your mortal enemies unless you intended and hoped that the tribes would kill each other off leaving you the opportunity.

I looked around at the clearing I had found myself in but I didn't recognise it. It wasn't the place from my last dream, that I was sure of. I scanned the treeline, hoping to see the figure I saw last time so at least I'd know something bad was coming.

Barely seconds after I had thought that, a cloaked figure began to walk from a gap in the treeline and I couldn't help it. I immediately took a step back and froze. Unlike last time, the figure didn't stop in front of me or make me unable to do anything - it slowly started to circle me with a smirk playing on its lips from what I could see.

If it was a smile which I seriously doubt then they should properly give that up as a bad job. I forced myself to move, mirroring every move the figure made before it snapped at me, sounding more like a wild animal then anything else'' One falls, all fall.''

''What do you want from me? I'm just a normal human'' I retorted back, shouting my question at the figure before it laughed, an wicked and cold laugh that stopped me stone cold dead as it chilled everything in me.

'' You are far from normal,Isabella. The things you can achieve, the power you can unlock by enhancing the darkness which surrounds you and those wolves. Why fight when you can embrace?'' was the reply given after the spine-chilling laugh as I shook my head and continued to mirror its actions.

''I'm good. I don't want to be dark, I want to protect people from the likes of you and your kind. Those that do not care for innocence and do not truely feel anything are unworthy of anything other then death and that is what shall be given to you. Be it by my own hand or that of my family'' I snapped back as the figure gave another laugh.

''Have it your way then,Isabella'' and with that, the figure disappeared off leaving a gust of wind to hit my face from how fast it had disappeared. I didn't feel like I was going to wake up anytime soon so I figure I might as well explore wherever I am during my dreams.

It wasn't long before I realised that I wasn't alone again and I sincererly hope that it wasn't the figure again. I didn't feel like having an argument or debate about what side I should be on because I would never embrace any darkness that surrounds us. I was on the side of good and I would remain on that side until the day I die.

''Your stubborn-ness could be regarded as stupidity by some'' a voice noted, a voice that I would know anywhere. I looked all around, hoping and hoping to see the person.

''Dad?'' I choked out, seeing no sign of him before hearing a twig snap behind me. I spun around only to come face to face with my Dad. ''Daddy? Is it really you?'' I whispered, staring at him. I was afraid to look away incase he disappeared off. It had been so long since I'd heard his voice that I didn't want to lose him.

He brought his hand up to my cheek before he stroked my face. He dropped his hand and looked away as he said'' I'm sorry for the mess I've brought to your life, Bella. I never thought any of this would happen. I never thought me and your mom wouldn't here to protect you.''

''Daddy, this isn't your fault. It would have happened still because they want me. Where is mom? I've missed you two ever so much but what do I do?'' I asked, making him look back at me as he smiled and replied'' Bella, you know the answer already. Just continue on the path that has always been destined for you. Your mom and me are so proud of you.''

'' I miss you both. It wasn't fair to lose you both'' I cried, feeling tears running down my face as Dad shook his head and touched the place where my heart is as he explained'' Your mom and I will always be with you in there,Izzy. Never forget how much we love you and that we're watching you always. We're so proud of you even if we can't be there in your life.''

And with that statement, two things happened. My dad faded away and I woke up with a start. I knew what I had to do.

**shadow walker: future seeing : technology control: feel emotions**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Where You Belong **

**Author Note: I hope you like this. I will be finishing the story soon so things are going to get interesting soon :)**

''What do you want, leech?'' Jacob spat, glaring at the blonde leech which paced along the Treaty line followed by another blonde before both stopped dead.

The taller blonde of the two stepped forward towards Jacob before holding a hand out and introducing'' My name is Rosalie Hale and this is Tanya Denali. I have a proposition for you that you might want to reconsider. I'm sure that you're aware that you are at threat and I'm sure you know that you are outnumbered.''

Jacob was silent before he spat'' What proposition could you possibly have that could be of benefit to us?'' as Rosalie smiled before she replied'' I have insider information that you might want to know and we can bring your numbers up with some of our own.''

Tanya could see that Jacob was considering her words before she remarked'' My family consists of 10, including Rose and her mate as well as my mate. We have some special gifts which could help even out the playing field but even if we don't, my father can persuade some friends of his to help you out.''

Jacob was silent, thinking over everything they had said as Leah and Paul appeared from the tree-line and walked to his sides, flanking him as two males appeared behind the blondes. ''Jacob, this is my mate Emmett and my brother Jasper'' Rosalie introduced pointing out each leech as Tanya added on'' Jasper is my mate because Rose seems to have forgot to mention that.''

Jacob nodded at both males before he introduced'' I would like to introduce you to my Beta and Third. Leah Clearwater and Paul Meraz. Rosalie and her 'family' have offered to help ensure the coming fight is in our favour.''

Both were silent before Paul began to growl and shake until a command from Jacob silenced him and calmed him as Leah remarked'' I understand that your intentions to help may be good and well but you must understand our hesitations. We are mortal enemies, why would you willingly fight against your own kind?''

Both Paul and Jake watched as Leah calmly began asking questions and were surprised at her self-control and the way she was able to hold herself while in the presence of four leeches. Jacob knew he should be leading the questioning but he needed to ensure Paul was calm while Leah was the best person to ask questions.

Leah has a way about her that she can easily get answers out of someone without even trying very hard. Paul and Sam liked to joke that it was a gift of Leah's but he seriously thought that might be true. It wouldn't surprise him. Leah's grandmother and her other ancestors were gifted as well but it skipped a generation with Sue so he wouldn't be surprised if Leah was gifted.

'' By venom, Emmett and I are members of the Cullen coven but you must understand that we don't agree with any of their ideals and we do not have problems with your tribe. We may be vampires but we do not view humans in the same way as most of our kind do'' Rosalie replied as Leah nodded. Jake didn't know what Leah would ask next but he knew she would get more answers then he or Paul could get from them.

''Do you know how many are coming to this fight? We need to know about special abilities they might bring. Whatever information you can give to us will be invaluable'' Leah asked, spitting out a few questions before she fell silent and waited for them to answer.

Tanya was silent before she explained'' The Cullen coven consists of Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, James and another 3 unknown vampires. The shape-shifters have 13 in their pack at the moment but I know that they are waiting for another few to shift.''

Leah was silent before she asked'' So we are looking at numbers of at least 21 but how many abilities are they bringing to the battle?'' as Jasper replied'' From what I know, the other pack has basic training which is why I am suggesting that I help your pack train. I was turned and trained for fights very similar to the one that is about to occur - my training may give you the edge you need over the other pack.''

The other male was silent, looking constantly at Rosalie before he explained'' I will explain in further detail but I know all the gifts they have and I have a good idea of the other pack's weakness from watching them. Edward is a mind reader, James is a tracker, Alice can see the future but it's based on decisions. I happen to know the other three members of the coven from seeing them.''

Everyone was was silent as he continued to explain'' There is Luna who can make illusions, Matthew who is an empath like Jasper is and Anne who can a skin-shifter which means she can make change her physical appearance to someone else.''

Leah and Jake nodded before Rosalie mentioned'' Anne and Matt are helping us. If any Cullens or members of the other pack escape from here then our vampire royalty will hunt them down. Anne and Matt are unknown members of the Volturi coven and therefore were placed where they were to be turned and used against the Cullens. We do have one problem but Tanya knows more about it then I do.''

Tanya nodded with a solemn face as she explained'' Luna is uncontrollable, she will have to die regardless. She was turned by Edward after he took her from a mental hospital. I don't really know what happened during her transformation but she is only loyal to the Cullens, in particular Edward and is very unpredictable but the good news is that she needs to be focused and still to successfully use her ability meaning it would be easier to kill her once she tries to use her ability.''

Jacob was quiet before he asked'' What abilities do you have?'' as Tanya replied'' My sister Kate can send electric shocks, her mate Garrett is a tracker, my sister Irina is quicker then most vampires while her mate Laurent is also a tracker. My father Eleazar can tell if someone has abilities while Jasper is an empath and Emmett is as strong as a newborn vampire.''

Leah was silent before she suggested'' Let us talk this over as a pack and we will let you know the decision we come to. You understand that we must think what is in the best interests of ourselves and those under our protection'' as Rosalie smiled and nodded before replying'' I understand perfectly. Can I suggest that your pack meet with us and the others up near the cliffs where the boundary ends for both of us in a week?''

Jacob nodded before he responded'' We'll meet you in exactly 7 days at 11. We'll let you know our decision then'' and Rosalie nodded. In the blink of an eye, all four were gone leaving a gust of wind as a sign they were gone.

**AN: Hope you like this. It's been a while since I've wrote the Jake of this story and I hope I've done justice to this story as well as that of Leah's character :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Where You Belong**

**Author Note: I don't remember the last time I updated this story. I know it must have been recent but I'm hoping to finish this chapter and before long finish this entire story.**

**There is some... [cough] quite a bit of swearing in this. That is my warning you all that there is some swearing in this chapter. I might not make any sense at all [I rarely do nowadays] and I apologise if I don't. I'll make up for it with the next few chapters of this story if I manage to write anything at all.**

**I know, I'm an evil person for what goes on in this. If I had my own way instead of my muse having her own way then they'd be in battle already :) I know by the way, before any of you start reading this that this chapter will definitely focus on one relationship that I haven't in this story paid much focus to but it is very vital and important.**

''They're being ridiculous!'' Leah snapped to Bella who was sighing loudly, trying to get the attention of the wolves who were arguing loudly amongst themselves before scowling loudly and standing up on her chair.

''WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Bella screamed, grinning at Leah slightly as all the wolves turned to her, staring with shocked faces as she said'' If you can't make a decision between yourselves without squabbling like little kids then I will take charge. Sit the hell down now all of you.''

The wolves were still staring at the normally quiet Bella in shock as Leah snapped'' You heard the Alpha Female, sit the fuck down!'' With a sudden rush of movement, all the wolves sat down as Leah stood besides Bella who was laughing with Leah before she sobered up and stopped laughing.

''You all need to think about the bigger picture here. You cannot fight on your own and keep the rest of the unassuming tribe safe. I don't like this anymore then you lot do but I am willing to work with the vampires if it'll keep us all safe and the chances in our favour. Leah agrees with me and you need to put your own feelings to the side'' Bella snapped, silence raining as everyone listened to what she said.

''Bells is right and we will work with them. Bells will be keeping an eye on the council and the imprints while we are fighting'' Jake commanded before Bella raised an eyebrow and remarked'' Excuse me, who said anything about me not fighting?''

Jake was silent before he explained in a calm voice'' I'm not having you put in harm's way. I won't risk losing you, Bella even if having you involved would give us an edge.''

Bella was silent before she remarked'' Why are you taking my choice away from me? This affects us all and you making decisions for me is not fair!''

''The risk of losing you isn't fair! It's for your own safety for you to be away from the battle and besides, you need to watch the other imprints and my dad'' Jake retorted, with a finality seeping into his voice that made it clear that he was stating the final decision regarding Bella and the battle.

Bella stood up quickly as she snapped'' Fine, have your own way but leave me alone until I feel like talking to you without wanting to hit you, you stubborn idiot!'' and with that, Bella stormed out the door.

Leah stood up, looking at Jacob as she cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look as he sighed and nodded as he said'' Seth can inform you of anything that is said in the meeting so go after Bella. I know you'll only be distracted otherwise.''

With that, Leah ran out the door as Jacob ran a hand through his hair before he said'' There is no point in us trying to talk strategies when I can't focus because I've managed to annoy Bella by being concerned for her safety. Am I seriously in the wrong here?''

Paul was silent before he remarked'' I don't think you are but you gotta look at it from Bella's point of view. You took the decision away from her and that's what has her annoyed at you. You didn't try and make her see that it was the best choice but instead you simply told her that it was the final choice.''

**Leah's POV**  
''You know that you're gonna have to talk about it with him eventually'' Leah remarked, watching as Bella picked up yet another stone and threw it into the sea as they stood at the far end of Second Beach.

'' So he can just make me feel like a child when he makes decisions for me? Thanks but no thanks'' Bella snapped, turning back to pointedly stare at Leah before throwing the stone she was holding and watching as it skipped across the water briefly.

''Bella, you're one of my friends but get your head out of your arse! I love you, don't get me wrong but have you actually thought about this all from his point of view?'' Leah snapped, wanting to seriously wring Bella's neck. She got where Bella was coming from but she seriously needed to see it from Jake's point of view before she even tried to talk to him about it.

''Why don't you tell me all about his point of view then since I'm clearly not seeing it'' Bella spat, sarcasm laced throughout her tone as Leah sighed before replying'' This is what I'm on about. How can you see Jake's feelings in this all when everytime something you don't like is mentioned, you stop being reasonable and reply with sarcasm!''

''I'm being unreasonable? Leah, he took my choice away from me!'' Bella shouted as Leah rolled her eyes and shouted back'' Maybe you should think about the bigger picture! Jake will die within an hour of you if anything happens to you! He wants you safe and he can't keep himself or the pack safe if he is worrying about you. If you focused enough, you could project to where the battle is and you know you can. Even Sarah said that you can use me to gain an insight into the pack mind and see what's happening there!''

Bella was silent and turned away which was the indication that Leah's words had gotten through to the rational side of Bella and she wouldn't be so stubborn about getting herself killed because Leah knew Jake wouldn't be the only one to die if Bella did. Leah might be Jake's beta but her wolf was far more protective of Bella then it was of any other imprint and the very thought of Bella or Jake dying had her wolf fighting to break free and kill.

Don't get her wrong. She didn't have any romantic feelings for either of them but Jake was her Alpha and Bella was... Bella was her best friend, the person she could truly be herself with and to lose that would be like losing herself. They might not hang around very much nowadays but they both knew they would be there for each other no matter what.

She loved Bella like she was her sister. Hell, she was her sister! Bella was strong, confident and so sure of herself but the one flaw that Leah hated about her was that if Bella didn't like something or was angry with a decision, she got sarcastic and refused to listen to anyone so Leah would have to kick some sense into her until reasonable Bella came back around.

''It's times like this that I'm happy that you're my best friend and can knock sense into me. You give it straight and without trying to break it gently which I have to love about you, Lee. You get through to me in a way only Paul and my Grandpa can otherwise do'' Bella said, turning to face Leah as she smiled at her before Leah gave her a weird look.

''Is your unreasonable arse pregnant? I could get whiplash from your moods. In fact, don't even answer. Jake would be a lot more relaxed if he was totally getting any from your delightful ass'' Leah smirked at Bella's blush as she laughed and joked'' You're a total virgin!''

Bella rolled her eyes at Leah as she remarked'' Why don't you say it a bit louder? I don't believe everyone in Forks heard you,Lee!''

Leah laughed again as she admitted'' I thought you and Jake would have done something if you get my meaning'' and Bella sighed as she admitted'' I would but I just... I have no idea where to start. Jake's being so patient but it's just nerves because I have no idea whatsoever.''

Leah felt like a bitch, she had to admit. It was pretty clear that this had been playing on Bella's mind. ''Look, just talk to Jake,Bells. Tell him that you don't know where to start, that you have no previous experience and that is all that is holding you back. I've known Jake my entire life,Bella. He'd understand but you have to tell him first, he loves you so much that he'd want you to tell him what scares you or keeps you from giving 100% of yourself.''


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Author Note: BIG thank you to Noin! You wouldn't have had this chapter if it wasn't for her. **

He didn't know why he should be so nervous. He'd been avoiding this talk for a couple of days but the pain in his chest and the pull from not seeing Bella was just too strong. He knew he was in the wrong for what he'd said but he'd been doing what he'd been doing since he was a kid. Taking charge, being the boss and it was hard to switch that off.

He stood outsider her bedroom door, thankful that Bella had persuaded her grandparents to visit some friends of their from another reservation and therefore they wouldn't be around at all. He swallowed nervously before knocking on the door and listening as Bella shouted'' Come in.''

He opened the door, completely unsure about the response he would be getting off Bella before she turned from her position on her bed and looked at him with a smile. He closed the door behind him and had barely sat up against the headboard of the bed when suddenly Bella was hugging him and he couldn't focus on anything but his imprint.

It scared the hell out of him when Bella burst into tears and began talking a mile a dozen about something that made no sense to him before she took a deep breath and calmed down. ''I'm sorry that I'm such a stubborn idiot. It took Leah shouting at me to remember that you're doing the best you can for us all even if I don't like the decision.''

He stroked her hair, rocking her slightly as he replied'' I should have talked about it with you but everything has just been so hectic with the stress that the battle is bringing. I know you don't like my decision but I can't give my full focus to the battle if you're anywhere nearby. I love you too much to risk your life in anyway even if it would be an advantage to us.''

Bella nodded, wiping her remaining tears as she said'' I get it, Jake. I don't like it but I understand why you made that decision for me. I love you too to stay angry at you when you have my best intentions at heart.''

Jake couldn't help but smile at her before capturing her lips with his own as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. Bella pulled away from him, watching as Jake frowned before she admitted in a quiet voice'' I love you, I really do but I don't know what to do. This is so new to me, I never really looked at another guy until I saw you.''

Jake couldn't help but smile at the thought that Bella was truly his in a sense, no other person had touched her and if he had anything to do with it, he'd be the only one. Bella had started to wring her hands as Jake replied'' You don't have to know what to do. Just follow what comes naturally, what feels right. How does this feel?'' before he bent and started to kiss her neck.

"We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. Her moan made him happy. He loved pleasing Bella in every way, unfortunately being an alpha wolf meant she spent more time annoyed with him than happy with him.

He kissed down her elegant jaw line as she raised her head giving him full access to her neck. His wolf purred that she was showing him her submission. He continued kissing around her chin then caught her lips with his. He gently massaged them, nipping gently then pulling her bottom lip into his he gently sucked until she opened her mouth to moan. Always an opportunist he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue gently into hers surprising her with his forwardness. He gently swirled his tongue around hers, taking dominance.

Bella reached up behind his head and wrapped her hands in his hair pulling on it hard.

"I love when you do that" he groaned as he bent his head and started to kiss her gently again.

"Good" she whispered against his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Their kiss got harder and deeper and when Bella grabbed a handful of hair and pulled harder He lost all conscious thought, all he could do was feel. He felt her warm soft body pressed against him, her small hands as they tugged on his hair. He felt her warm soft lips as they battled with his own as he ravaged her mouth. He felt her long legs wrapped around his waist, as she straddled him and he felt her soft round butt with his hands.

He gently placed his hand under her top, slowly moving it up her back as they continued to kiss. He smiled when he felt her press closer to him. His wolf loved the skin to skin contact; he pulled back and quickly removed his shirt. He rarely wore one anyway so it really was no big deal.

He smirked at the pink hue of Bella's cheeks, he loved her innocence, she was his and no one else was ever going to touch her.

He pulled her back towards him, quickly rolling over so he was lying on top of her, purring in contentment when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He was nestled against her core. He was in heaven having his throbbing member pressed against her hot mound. It took everything in him not to move and try and gain some warm sweet friction against her womanhood.

He placed a kiss on her eyelids, her nose and then again her mouth before moving down he began kissing her neck, then gently kissing down her collar bone, pushing the spaghetti straps of her sun top down, he licked and kissed down her décolleté.

Bella was running her hands up and down Jakes back, mewing softly as she withered beneath him. She never realized letting go and embracing her wolf would be so awesome. She'd have to figure out baseball metaphors because she had no idea whether they had got to second base yet or was this still first.

Jake had been patiently making his way down her top so not to scare her, but she surprised him when she pushed against him suddenly and when he moved back expecting her to want to stop she had no intentions of stopping she had decided he was taking too long to get to her breasts so she pulled her small top up over her head and flung it to the other side of the room.

Jake was in shock, Bella sat before him in a small strapless lacy pink bra. He was awestruck by her actions and her beauty. Now he was the shy one as Bella pulled him down on top of her again.

He quickly awoke from his stupor and began kissing his girl with fire like intensity running his hands up and down her sides teasing the sides of her breasts. Her moans and feather like touches had his wolf howling to mate with his imprint.

He reached around and somehow the spirits were on his side and he managed to open the clasps of her bra without looking like a clueless thirteen year old. He slowly pulled the small piece of lace away from the most beautiful sight he has ever seen Bella's small pert mounds. He lowered his head excited to taste these magnificent breasts and just as he reached her chocolate brown nipple Bella's phone began to ring loudly.

Bella jumped in surprise and reached over grabbing the phone while Jake leaned on his arms growling at the offending device. Looking at the screen Bella whispered. "It's Leah."


	24. Author Note Sorry!

**Author Note:**

**I gave up on myself a couple of months ago and I hate that I got to that point. But rest assure I am back and in tow with a beta! A kick-ass beta at that who is currently betaing Scorned. I'm working on Scorned at the moment but once Scorned is completed then I'll start back on Where You Belong which will probably be getting a massive overhaul much like Scorned has had done.**

**I started both of these stories without a beta and my beta, well, she has a lot of work ahead of her which I give a big thanks to her for taking it on :)**

**Thanks again,**  
**Dani Black**


End file.
